A New beginning and a Return to the life he led
by Titanic-fanatic
Summary: Continuing from the end of series 4. Doctor leaves Rose with his Timelord/human in her parallel universe.He's taken Donna back and is now alone. What will happen? And will the return of an old foe bring more than two together? STORY IS BETTER THAN SUMMARY
1. One and a half differences

Chapter One - One and a half differences

Chapter One - One and a half differences

Her lips crashed against the Doctor's finally. It was a moment she had waited for all this time and it still didn't seem real. He was so warm and close. His lips were so soft and loving, it was the most astounding sensation in the universe to feel his entity so close. They broke apart with a gasp from Rose as she saw the Tardis disappear yet felt _his_ hand in hers and when she drifted her gaze lightly to her side _he _was stood next to her, subtly shining a smirk her way.

"Tell me again what the end of that sentence was" Rose said softly, a tender tear trickling down her cheek. Her eyes were resting in the Doctor's, in the only place she could see safety and feel a sense of the word _home._ She watched as that boyish smirk puckered the Doctor's cheek. He turned to face her, taking her other hand in his own, letting his gaze drop to their joined hands for a moment before bringing, with a spark of lust, those hazel eyes up to meet the only person in the entirety of existence he cared for. He let out a gentle burst of air from his nose.

That smile continuing to stretch in its familiar quirky entity "Rose Tyler…" he began boldly. Rose's eyes widened as another tear cascaded, curling as it reached her jaw, feeling the pads of his thumbs soothingly smoothing over her skin. Suddenly his voice took a tone of underlying meaning and purpose. She could see the sincerity in those once hollow hazel eyes that now had a wholesome glow. It glittered within the curling copper and golden sense of peace. Never had his eyes taken that tone or adopted that accent, they always had a hidden troubled texture, an inner turmoil that Rose always used to see, the Doctor had never quite realised how well he could be read, by her especially "I love you" he concluded.

Rose could feel that upheaval of happiness swell within her once more. She could see her face in his, a wide smile breaking out of its state of realisation and into acceptance. No matter how hard she tried those words had this affect of wrenching tears of the greatest emotion from her as the thought hit her that her and the Doctor were finally together. That was what Rose had searched for all this time, the relationship that had survived everything and anyone that the universe could throw in their path.

"That was meant to make you smile, not cry more!" he sighed, pretending to be annoyed as he pushed his hands into his blue suit pockets. Rose studied him for a moment, the Doctor leant back against his hands, _he_ was just like the Doctor. Well technically _he_ was the Doctor. What was she thinking he is the Doctor, but she saw _her_ Doctor disappear into the Tardis, in his brown pinstripe suit. Rose felt confused for a second before disregarding her rambling thoughts.

"Shut up you" Rose giggled, tapping him lightly on the shoulder.

"Oi cheeky" he responded, watching her hand hit him gently and then drop back to her side. A cooling breeze picked up as he smiled. Their eyes connected. It was a look that couldn't be described. Yet, it was an unmistakable look. The look of…

"Ahem"

The Doctor turned to face Jackie whilst Rose continued to stare at him. The Doctor that disappeared into the Tardis was right, the Doctor that had a sense of tranquillity about him. This Doctor needed her. He had that wild aura surrounding him quietly, the same aura she felt when first meeting the Doctor.

"If you two don't mind I am gonna head back" she continued. It took Rose a moment before she had even realised her mum was speaking and when she did, she simply replied a small okay and watched her walk away quietly.

"Is it really you?" Rose asked, flashing her gaze up at him.

"Yup, same biological compound well bar the human matter that fused with the Time-lord and all that jazz that derivates from that, it's the same mind, same memories, same thoughts like I said. Well, he said. Well, technically speaking 'we' said" he replied smoothly, talking at the speed only Rose had ever heard him speak, she had always loved it when he spoke so fast you could only catch the gist of what he was saying and then he'd give you a look as if he had just explained the most simple thing in the world. She giggled, looking at him.

"What?" he paused.

"Missed you is all" she replied, taking his hand. The Doctor eyed Rose up and down with a small grin.

"There is one small, no two, well really one and a half minor differences" he rambled.

"What?" Rose questioned.

"Well. Despite me obviously being just that little bit better looking" he started, holding his sentence in the Norwegian air for a moment.

"Yeah?' she persisted, trying not to laugh as she squeezed his hand.

"I am gonna tell you how much you mean to me everyday. I made that mistake before and I am not going to make it again" the Doctor explained, delving directly into her eyes.

"And the other 'half'?" Rose continued, her heart beating a little faster than normal.

"I am going to stay with you and _never_ let you go, 'cos I don't know what I would do if I lost you again" he proceeded, feeling tears choking his voice a little at the end.

Rose smiled a comforting smile up to the Doctor and pressed her lips against his, their hands parting as his moved to her waist and hers clung onto his neck and smoothed his soft cheek.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the rift the Doctor stood, leaning on a control panel of the empty Tardis, experiencing that very feeling his counterpart would never have to endure, never have to live with, that was being alone without the only thing he treasured more than any other in the entirety of space and time. Rose Tyler.


	2. The way we were

Chapter Two - The way we were

Chapter Two - The way we were

"Well let's close this up" the Doctor announced to himself and the Tardis. All he had to do now was send one electromagnetic frequency into the tiny gap left in the void and it would be sealed forever. He pulled a lever and twirled a few dials before typing the source code into the Tardis' mainframe.

"Just me and you now girl" he assured, his hand hovering over the beaten keys. Letting out a soft sigh he raised his hazel eyes "The way we were, right?" he continued, trying to cheer himself up. From the façade the Doctor was clearing putting up, it would be impossible for any being whether human or alien not to detect his sadness. It was welling up inside him and swallowing the beat of his twin hearts and his control too. Suddenly, out of what seemed nowhere, tears began cascading down his cheeks, causing them to shine in the control tube's light.

…**Mem'ries light the corners of my mind. Misty water-colored memories of the way we were…**

The Doctor found himself hitting a nearby wall with a clenched fist before collapsing onto the ground. Everywhere he looked he could see Rose. He could see images of her around the Tardis, walking, talking, laughing, living. Living at his side. With that he rose from the metal grate floor, clearing his throat and strode sombrely to the computer, minimising the beam configuration and entering the onboard camera.

"Tardis…search Rose for me please" he whispered.

…**Scattered pictures of the smiles we left behind…**

With that the screen rewound through film, finding their last embrace. She was smiling so widely as was he. Their bodies so close. The Doctor could almost feel the presence of her arms around him as he watched. He drifted through the images for a few more moments. Seeing more and more embraces. With each passing one he regrets what he didn't say to Rose when he had the chance in Bad Wolf Bay. The screen flickered quietly for a moment, causing the Doctor to stare at it. There was no image of Rose on the screen but one of himself with a single tear staining his cheek. Deducting that he must have muttered Bad Wolf Bay and, the Tardis searching for it, resulted in the showing of himself after he had left Rose on that beach for the first time.

…**Smiles we gave to one another for the way we were…**

The Doctor looked at the screen momentarily before returning back to an image of Rose. It was the time she first came into the Tardis "Her smile was so bright that night and just to think, I would never have seen it again if I…I didn't come back" the Doctor said, his voice resting on those last four words "Nothing seemed so difficult back then, it all just happened"

…**Can it be that it was all so simple then? Or has time re-written every line?...**

The Doctor sighed and dropped his brown gaze onto the keyboard. He trailed a single finger along the edge of the top row, the plastic smooth and soft against his skin until he had a thought. Bringing his finger from the keys and dropping it to his side, the Doctor contemplated what he was going to do next.

…**If we had the chance to do it all again…**

"I could go back now and tell her. Tell her everything I feel, tell her how much I" he let out a weighted breath, his eyebrows rising in accordance before taking a seat on the bridge's worn sofa. He rested back into the material, his neck curving over the top as he groaned for a moment, hands wiping over his face. Never had he been so torn, so indecisive in his life.

…**Tell me, would we? Could we?...**

The Doctor closed his eyes slowly, allowing his breathing to become more shallow and calm.

…**Mem'ries, may be beautiful and yet…**

He could see Rose's face smiling once more. He couldn't place where it was but it seemed familiar. That image was cut short quickly by one of her in Bad Wolf Bay.

"_I..I love you!" "Quite right too… and I suppose, if it's my last chance to say it. Rose Tyler"_

"No!" he shouted, eyelids bursting open as he stood up "I made my decision. The fact I couldn't say it earlier finalized it. She has _him_ with her and _he_ can say it. Perhaps the humanity my human-biological-meto -whatsit that lacks fundamentally in me allows him to tell her the one thing I couldn't" he proceeded, slamming his hand on the Tardis' console as more tears fell "By leaving him there I have denied myself the option of going back. I need to forget her. I need to wipe my memory" he concluded shakily. With that the Doctor began ferreting in a nearby cupboard. He ripped out a box and sat on the ground. Now leaning against a pillar he started going through the contents "Where is it? I knew I put it in here some…" his voice trailed off. The Doctor felt a soft material between his fingers and saw a familiar purple and blue t-shirt in his grasp. He ran it through his slender grasp, bringing it to his face. He took in the scent slowly, closing his eyes for another moment.

…**What's too painful to remember…**

"_I said Rose Tyler" "Yeah and how was that sentence gonna end?" "Does it need saying?"_

The Doctor lifted the top from his face and smoothed the pad of his thumb over the stitching. He had never told her, that day she had worn this on new Earth, when they kissed, how good it felt to show her his feelings. Or how real it felt, despite him knowing it was Cassandra controlling Rose's body and how it dawned on him within that moment that, subconsciously, Rose wanted that kiss too. He had been such a fool. A world class fool. If he had told her then and there well…things would have been different, a lot different to say the least.

As he folded her top with extreme care and placed it on the floor beside him, the Doctor found the object he had been searching for.

…**We simply choose to forget…**

In his right hand a small pocket mirror gazed back to him. This was no ordinary mirror. He had acquired it when visiting Plagiarius Speculum, must have been five hundred years ago now. He was given it as a gift from the princess Glaishia for stopping the Auron comet. This mirror was the only way he could wipe his own memory. It held his past within the thin layer of Plagiarian glass, no thicker than a sheet of paper. Every memory he had to banish from his mind, every thought too painful, every secret too precious to trust his own mind with. Not only that but his pervious incarnations also dwelled here, as well as in his brain that is, unknown to the current Doctor. The first Doctor thought there was no harm in having a back up, a back up that could, when necessary, knock some sense into the present.

The Doctor looked into the clear material before him, his reflection almost unbearable to look at. He stared long and hard in preparation, gathering all his thoughts of Rose but was swiftly interrupted.

"Are you daft man?" a northern voice yelled.

"Excuse me?" the Doctor asked into the mirror. With that a vision of his 9th self appeared within the mirror.

"Yeah you heard me! How could you even consider removing her from your mind?" the blue-eyed Doctor argued. The 'real' Doctor who was now staring, slightly confused, remained speechless "I mean you, we...did you get stupider and contract worse dress sense when I regenerated?"

"Hey! I like my dress sense" the hazel-eyed Doctor retorted.

"How you came from me I have no idea" the man in the mirror proceeded, crossing his arms.

"I am going to have to agree with him there" another voice added.

"Then again dodging the important issue is a trait we all share from time to time" a third voice concurred to be followed by a resounding murmur of 'oh yes' and 'indeed'. Whilst this continued, the current Doctor brought the mirror closer, seeing a congregation forming.

"How many of you are in there? One second…how _did_ you get in there?!" he asked, seeing all of his previous faces standing together.

"None of your beeswax you imbecilic old bat!" his first face insulted, pointing up at him with a stern grimace.

"Now that's not very nice" a familiar face interjected. One of his favoured faces to be precise as it was one he would often console in his mind, when in doubt. The face smiled up to him, his leek pinned to the lapel of his jacket.

"Oh shut up you fanciful arse!" the white haired doctor muttered, the current Doctor was being thoroughly reminded of how rude he first was. But he could never recall himself being that brash.

"I'm afraid you'll have to excuse him, bearing in mind he was alone in here for a while before we regenerated once more, solitude hasn't been kind to his people skills" the vegetable meriting Doctor said, rolling his eyes slightly.

"No problem" the present Doctor replied, looking to his rude and obnoxious self in irritation.

"People skills, PEOPLE SKILLS?! None of you lot know the meaning of the words, all of you. Especially you!" he shouted, gesturing to the Doctor in the leather jacket.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"Not only are you a moody bugger and if I might add are the most resemblent of the primitive human out of us all…you should have told that Rose girl how you felt from the off!" the aged faced Doctor argued.

"It was difficult" the blue-eyed Doctor returned in turmoil.

"Now let's breathe a minute now, how about a jelly baby?" a Doctor in a brightly coloured scarf said, offering the packet he held to the old man.

"FOR THE LAST TIME I DO NOT WANT A BLASTED BLOB OF GELATINOUS MUCK!" the older faced Doctor shouted.

"They are rather nice _actually_" the Doctor in the scarf replied, chewing on a green one as he spoke.

"Now listen to me, we need to discuss this is a calm and diplomatic manner" a Doctor in a burgundy velvet dinner jacket began, barging between the two. This caused uproar as all the doctors argued between themselves.

After sitting through a moment of madness the Doctor who was witnessing this bedlam had had enough.

"SHUT UP!" he screamed, shaking the mirror. At this all the Doctor's lost their footing and fell onto the white ground they were stood on.

"Well there was no need for that!" the Doctor with the scarf stated, looking in dismay at the jelly babies that covered the ground.

"Look I'm sorry…but I just want to get this over with. Unless you have any advice you wish to share…" the current Doctor began. He saw the older Doctor open his mouth but cut him off before he had the chance to speak "Kindly may I add".

"It's just he has a valid point, why else would you have gone back for her in the first place unless you fancied the girl" another Doctor wearing a brightly coloured patchwork coat, a cat brooch and a Cheshire cat smile to match intervened

"I think we have established that thank you for…well _that_" the Doctor with the vegetable grinned.

"Okay don't rub it in" the Doctor with the leather jacket mumbled, scuffing his feet on the ground.

"Why didn't you tell her. You obviously…" a Doctor with a cravate began. He sighed "You let her go you see, you must have lost the sense of humanity I acquired in my regeneration, but you seem to prefer withdrawing yourself from life"

"Well I had to leave her. I am with her...technically but that is besides the point. It is just too painful to think she is leading this life with me with out me" the present Doctor replied.

"Where is your backbone! Go and get her" the older Doctor started.

"No! Even if she were with me I wouldn't age…its just not fair" the Doctor stated as he sat on the Tardis floor.

"Not fair on who? On her, or on you?" the patchwork Doctor added.

"Leave off alright" the current Doctor interjected.

"He has done the right thing by the girl, by leaving her she can live a life with him, and he will grow old with her and she will be happy. It was the logical decision" the Doctor with the scarf commented, producing another packet of jelly babies and taking a red one out. He looked at it smiling as he flicked it up in the air and then caught it in his mouth.

"You are gonna choke like that" the old faced Doctor commented. The Doctor in the off white suit and leek opened his mouth but then just put his head in his hands.

"What's going to happen? Is my incarnational-biogenetic-replication that has been intergrated into this Plagiarian glass mirror going to choke on a technically non existent earth confectionary item?" he replied quickly. Not exhaling until he had finished the sentence and placed an orange jelly baby into his mouth.

"Pardon?" the 1st incarnation said slowly.

"Exactly" the scarfed Doctor chewed "Want one?" he proceeded, offering one to the current Doctor.

"How can I…" he began quietly to himself, squinting a little " um no thanks" the present Doctor said politely "Anyway you were saying" he directed to the Doctor in the off white suit who was now just lifting his head up to see him.

"There is a difference between leaving and forgetting. What would she want you to do?" he replied, staring directly up to the present version of himself.

The Doctor sighed, looking at himself and then to the folded shirt that rested next to him. His twin hearts were beating steadily, echoing in the silence of the Tardis. "What would she want? Would she prefer me to forget and move on?" he questioned, placing his hand on the top "What should I do?"

"Only you can decide that" his previous self replied, winking before the mirror returned to a reflection.

…**So it's the laughter we will remember…**

He sat there for a good ten minutes deliberating his thoughts in the quiet. Deeply buried in thought, eyes closed. The Doctor suddenly sprung his head up. Laughter? He just heard laughter? It died away instantly. Somewhat bewildered, the Doctor shut his hazel eyes once more, his head resting on his knees and arms around them, like a little kid in some respects.

_He could see Rose smiling up at him, giggling whilst going in to kiss him, his hearts sped up in pace with each passing second as she became closer. He felt her body heat against him, the sensation of Rose's gentle hand on his face…this couldn't be real? He was scooping her up in his arms, and carrying her as they kissed, sitting her on a bed._

His eyes burst open. He had no idea what that was. A dream? A vision? The Doctor sprung up from the ground and wet past the control panel, heading for the stairs. He ran down a few corridors and reached the medical bay. Bursting through the doors with slight confusion and haste the Doctor, pulled his jacket off, throwing it onto a nearby table as he fell into a seat. He pulled out his sonic screw driver and yanked a wire from a nearby machine. Click and the screwdriver was connected to the device, whose screen lit up.

_: Hello Doctor. Please choose scan type :_

"Umm…temple scan, full skull and tissue bioanalysis, also an x-ray Tardis" the Doctor said quickly, adjusting the screwdriver in his hand.

_: Very well Doctor. Adjustments and necessary codex are being uploaded into the screwdriver, please hold infront of eyes and stare into the blue light :_

With that the Doctor held the driver in the position dictated by the Tardis and sure enough a blue light hit his eyes.

_: Thank you Doctor. Processing :_

He rose from the seat, blinking slowly and scrunching his nose as he pulled off his tie then proceeded to jump up on the table and sit. He swung his legs back and forth for a moment, trying to work out the situation himself. Coming to no plausible conclusion, his thoughts still clouded about his self confrontation, there was a chirpy beep and a stream of paper started to spout out of the machine.

Lowering himself from the table, the Doctor ripped to paper off the silver machine and went to his jacket, pulling out his glasses and putting them on. As he did so he came to a halt seeing what was written on the diagnosis.

"There is no way" he gasped quietly, shoving the paper into his back pocket, moving up to the machine's screen.

"Tardis how accurate are the results?" the Doctor questioned slowly.

_: To a tenth of a billion per particle scanned Doctor :_

…**Whenever we remember...**

He ripped off his glasses, breathing heavily, dropping his gaze to the ground and then back up at the screen before returning to the bridge. Standing silently with the mirror in one hand and Rose's top in the other an image of Rose kissing his helmet after returning from the planet Krop Tor flashed before his wide eyes, then another he could not place.

_She was lying down, looking at him. Her face was glowing and her eyes bright. She ruffled her hair softly, a grin spreading from cheek to cheek as she rearranged the pillow beneath her head._

He gave a long stare at both before placing them. Just as he was going to set them both on the sofa, something in the mirror caught his eye. It was the 8th incarnation of himself grinning widely. The Doctor on the bridge contorted his face a little and then his counterpart tapped his own head with a single finger and then winked knowingly before fading out of sight.

…**The way we were... **

Letting out a breath the Doctor came to his decision. Proceeding to place both items down carefully, then away into the box safely, the Doctor continued tapping on the keyboard. He then raised his gaze up to the screen. A picture of Rose and the Doctor flickered beside the option to initiate the beam, her arms around him, clinging tightly. One tap of the enter key and the void would be sealed for good. Sealed like his decision and unbeknown to him, his inevitable fate because of it.

"Right, here we go" he said, voice booming in the empty Tardis. With that he began pulling various levers, pushing seemingly random buttons whilst moving around the main console in his usual boyish manner, clinging onto a bar as the engine started to whir and hum. The way it always did. The Doctor, flicked one final switch and then fell back onto the sofa with an exhaling breath The image of himself and Rose remaining stationary on the screen.

Plagiarius - latin for planet

Speculum - latin for mirror


	3. The domestic appr an ‘Affaire de Coeur'

Chapter 3 - The domestic approach, an 'Affaire de Coeur'

Chapter 3 - The domestic approach, an 'Affaire de Coeur'

"Wow" Rose whispered, smoothing a hand over his cheek. His stubble tickled slightly as she felt it against her skin. He looked so peaceful lying next to her like he did, his hair all floppy over his face, a smile that told her he was having a wonderful dream as did the fact he rearranged himself so that they were closer under the crisp white covers of the bed. The Doctor nuzzled up to Rose, still unconscious of course, despite the morning light lulling in the quiet bedroom.

The sunlight filled the room with a lazy yellow glow, catching on her blonde locks as she ruffled them softly. Rose couldn't help but smile, adjusting the pillow beneath her as she studied the man beside. Her hazel eyes were as bright as the expression on her face yet soft like the cotton sheets that covered the Doctor and herself. Rose returned her left hand to the Doctor's face, rubbing his cheek gently before dropping it down the length of his neck until it reached his chest, her gaze following in accordance. The light crop of hair on his chest matched the walnut brown of that on his head however it was a lot finer as she ran light circles over it. After a moment or so Rose found her hand resting palm down over the left part of his torso. She could feel his single heart beating away calmly, in perfect harmony with his deep sleepy breaths. With that his eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the morning light.

"Mornin' " Rose whispered softly. The Doctor turned his head and a large cheeky smile spread with his thin lips.

"Morning" he returned with equal volume, running a finger through her blonde hair and tucking it behind her ear.

"Why are we whispering?" she giggled quietly.

"Haven't the foggiest" the Doctor replied looking into her eyes. Rose let out a small laugh, as his hazel eyes drifted over her heart shaped face "I love it when you laugh" he smirked.

"I love you" Rose added.

With that the Doctor leant over so that he was above Rose, shoulders parallel to one another. Her heart skipped a beat as he met his lips with hers, softly meshing them together as her arms curled around the Doctor's slender neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

"But I love you more" he mumbled into her mouth, tugging gently at her lips. Rose didn't reply in an articulate manner but simply let out a noise that raised in pitch as did her eyebrows when the Doctor's hands moved over her. But naturally she relaxed into the feel of his presence, indescribably happy at this point in time. In that instant the Doctor and Rose rolled over in the mess of sheets ending up entwined in a conjoined cotton mass, the two of them sandwiched together in a fit of giggles.

Never in a million years had Rose imagined this would happen. Never. Yet here she was, lying on top of the only man she ever truly loved after spending one of the most fantastic nights of her life with him.

"You know, I could get used to this" the Doctor smirked, resting his hands on her bare back.

"I already have" the love of his life grinned back, placing a tender peck on his cheek.

_Ten minutes later…_

"Hmm I think that suits you" the Doctor commented.

"Suits you sir" Rose beamed back, twirling around by the foot of the bed, wearing the Doctor's suit jacket. He laughed lightly, now leaning against the headboard, watching her smile. His hair was sticking out in all directions - Rose's doing naturally.

"Its really comfy, you're gonna have a hard time getting this off me" she jested, doing up the buttons and leaning both hands on the end of the bed. It was only when the Doctor looked he realised how 'extended' the neckline on this particular jacket was, confirmed by him clearing his throat after Rose chuckled an "Up here" pointing to her face.

"Well…I think I know one way to remove that jacket" the Doctor commentated, scratching under his chin with his knuckles.

"Oh do you" Rose began, pulling out his glasses and opening them up. She placed them delicately on her ears so they rested perfectly on the crook of her nose "what would that be then…Doctor?" she teased, lowering the frames slightly so her now seemingly smouldering eyes peered over the thick black rims, sizing the Doctor up inch for inch.

"I think you know all to well…Miss Tyler" he returned as she approached, adopting her pace and tone whilst returning the banter, his speech relishing on the word 'Tyler'.

"Oh really? I think you may have to remind me" Rose continued, holding onto the rich azure blue lapels with her slender hands.

Now eying her up and down in the same manner as she did to him, the Doctor went to speak but Rose had already sat on his lap, straddling him against the headboard, placing her hands on his shoulders. The Doctor felt Rose's forehead press against his, along with the rims of his own glasses. Kissing her tenderly on the tip of her button nose he removed the spectacles, dropping them onto a nearby pillow. Then it happened. Their eyes connected passionately, golden sparks of want shimmering in their deep chocolate brown eyes as the Doctor set his gentle hands around Rose's middle.

CLICK

"Oh" a small voice gasped.

With that Rose and the Doctor's heads jerked to the door to see a small boy wearing a pair of denim dungarees and a green shirt along with a scuffed pair of nike trainers. He had an open face filled with innocence and slight shock as his wide green eyes stared at the pair before him. His head of blonde hair resembled that of Rose's except it was a lot shorter and, as a result, slightly curly.

Rose let out a breath in confusion, looking to the boy and then returning her gaze to the Doctor. He raised an eyebrow darting his eyes to the child and then again to Rose before giving her a boyish grin, obviously trying not to laugh after making the connection. Suddenly he heard a voice he did not want to, one that caused his smirk to be immediately drained from his face.

"Tony Thomas Tyler! What did I say about going into your sister's room when she is sleeping?"

With that the two foot toddler looked to his sister in what would seem desperation. Rose waved her hand gesturing at the door and mouthing a go. The little one responded immediately, closing the door only for the Doctor and Rose to see Jackie just appear within the hallway. They waited for a moment, staring at the white painted sheen of the door. Neither could hear exactly what was being said but still remained quiet. Then after a few seconds the handle began to jostle. Immediately the Doctor delved into his jacket pocket and pulled out a sonic screwdriver, aiming it at the door before Jackie could fully open it.

"How do you?" Rose asked, slightly puzzled.

"Now you didn't think I wouldn't have a new prototype on the Tardis…right?" he replied.

"You mean that might not have worked?!" she began now feeling a little annoyance bubble inside her.

"Hadn't a clue to be honest but now we know" the Doctor answered, twirling it around in his grasp. Suddenly he felt a pillow against his head "Hey!" he sounded.

"My mum could of walked in! Count yourself lucky that was all you got" Rose warned. The Doctor opened his mouth, but closed it immediately, tilting his head gently to the side before he did so. She was right. Jackie would have had his guts for garters, as she'd put it. Just as the couple thought they could continue from where they left off, a knocking began on the pearl white door.

"Rose! Rose you in there?" Jackie asked.

"Um, yes mum" Rose replied calmly, anxiety apparent on her face.

"Tony didn't bother you did he?" she proceeded.

"Tony didn't even come in mum" her daughter lied.

"Okay then…how did the Doctor find his room last night hope it wasn't too pink…I mean we thought we were having a little girl when we painted the nursery and then with Tony had to swap the furniture from the guest room into the nursery and" Jackie babbled through the door.

"It..It was fine mum…honest…he didn't mind it at all" Rose managed, trying to contain her laughter as she darted her gaze to the Doctor, who simply furrowed his brow with an unamused facial expression.

Jackie had put the Doctor in the guest room last night, which sounded like a good idea in the car to the airport, in the airport, on the flight home, in the car from the airport to the house and then from the car to the door of the room itself. Despite the thought of not being with Rose after waiting so long to see her, it only sounded like an appallingly bad idea when he opened the door.

One word crossed his mind.

Pink.

The walls. The carpet. The bed. Even the bed sheets were a bright 'hot' pink.

The Doctor had never found himself as a picky man. But this glaring fact would keep him awake all night. Literally. He would usually describe himself as a man who would not be rude to those who offered their hospitality but it had to be said that the velvet fringed magenta curtains had willed his masculinity to reject this room.

Last night, as he pondered the thought of how he was going to get out of this room, the Doctor came to a conclusion that a wander around might 'clear his mind', also known as avoiding a confrontation with Jackie about the room. This prospect and the inquisitive disposition of his nature urged the Doctor out of the room and along the hallway.

He had quietly walked down the corridor, purple converse light and silent on the wooden floors, until the Doctor found himself stopping at a room. He had known why he stopped and what was likely to happen if he continued to stand by the door, but that wasn't the reason for him lingering…that is what he had assured himself anyway, that was before the door opened. Lo and behold the Doctor saw Rose smiling at him. She had offered her hand, which he took, the door shut and the rest was now history.

"Good. I'll go and check on him now then" Jackie announced, scooping Tony onto her hip. Rose gave the Doctor a helpless glance, to which he simply whispered 'no' repeatedly, shaking his head a little.

"No mum erm he's in here" Rose blurted out. At this he simply dipped his head letting out a sigh.

"He is what?!" her mother roared. The Doctor winced and mouthed an 'I told you so'.

"Relax, he just came in an hour ago for a chat" Rose babbled.

"A chat?" Jackie reeled as, simultaneously, the Doctor said quietly the exact same words in utter un-believability.

He closed his mouth, looking to it in confusion before furiously undoing his jacket.

"What d'ya think you're doing?!" Rose whispered in sedated panic.

"We are having a quickie before you're mum comes in" she stared at him, not quite believing the words had just left the Doctor's lips. Now with his jacket in hand the Doctor looked to Rose again who was still straddling him "Oh don't be daft, I was kidding…we've got to get changed!" he continued, pecking her on the lips and then grabbing his t-shirt which was littered over the bedside lampshade.

"Oh right…I thought you were serious for a minute then" she grinned, moving off him and pulling on a yellow vest top from a nearby drawer.

"You take me too seriously for your own good some times" the Doctor smirked, now wearing a brown t-shirt and pulling on his boxers.

"A chat your great uncle Alan…if he came in for a chat then I must be the blooming queen of England!" Jackie yelled.

The Doctor, who had just recovered a sock from under the bed raised himself up and shot Rose a bewildered look "Alan?" he asked.

"Just get changed!" Rose giggled, throwing him his trousers. The Doctor caught them, sliding them on with speed and then his single sock.

"Have you seen my other sock?" he questioned in alarm.

"Just put your shoes on" Rose returned, putting on a pair of crossword print pyjama bottoms.

"Rose Marion Tyler!" Jackie shouted, now knocking furiously on the door as Tony gave his mother a disapproving look.

Rose slid the Doctor his shoes across the mahogany stained floor, he gave her a wink and she grabbed his sonic screwdriver sitting on the bed as she aimed it, chucking it speedily to the Doctor. He caught it single-handedly, dropping it into an inner pocket.

"I swear to God if you and 'im are…" Jackie puffed, barging through the door. She lost her voice as she saw the Doctor sitting on the cream chaise lounge of the bay window, his appearance perfect and unblemished as he lifted his god like gaze slowly from Rose. Jackie darted her viridian green eyes to Rose, who was sat cross-legged on her bed, fully clothed and giving her mother the oddest expression.

"If we are what mum?" Rose asked softly, the Doctor watching her carefully.

With that Tony ran into the room and stopped, looking at the Doctor.

"Who dat?' he began, pointing rather curiously.

"That's the Doctor" Rose smiled to her brother. Tony brought his gaze from his sister and then to the Doctor, who gave a little wave.

"Hello there" the Doctor said happily, crossing his arms so they rested on his knees. Tony gave the Doctor a pout and then looked at Rose.

"Why is der a Doc-tw-or here…are you iwl?" he stumbled, finding some words out of his vocabulary range.

"Quite the opposite little guy" the Doctor smirked, causing Rose's cheeks to burn up.

"You sure?" Tony added, not fully satisfied by this new person.

"Pretty sure" the Doctor concluded. Tony seemed convinced by this as a thought dawned on him.

"Is he the one you twold me about in the stories?" he questioned his sister, eyes wide and glazed with happiness. The Doctor darted his hazel eyes up to Rose with a small grin puckering at the corner of his mouth.

"The very one" Rose replied with a smirk. With that the toddler simply stared at THE Doctor in awe, tugging at his mother's joggers for a moment before something interesting caught his attention and he dawdled over to one of the bed pillows that had 'fallen' onto the floor in the night.

"Right have you two or haven't you two…you know" Jackie interrogated, pointing her finger at the Doctor and then Rose.

"Jackie" the Doctor began, following the toddler with his eyes as Tony launched himself into the pillowcase, only to be interrupted.

"I wouldn't put it past you big ears" the concerned woman said.

"I don't have big ears any more" he retorted, slightly offended. Rose giggled, bringing her lips together tightly.

"Well just watch it Doctor. I have got my eyes on you, and if you even so much as cause a single tear to fall from my girl's eyes then all hell _will_ break loose…understood?" Jackie warned.

"Indubitably" the Doctor gulped, single heart suddenly beating a little faster. Only one thing frightened the Doctor, except from losing Rose again, was Jackie on a warpath. As that thought crossed his mind Jackie gave a suspicious glance to him before scooping up Tony, removing him from the pillow case and leaving the room. As she walked through the doorway, a rather star struck two year old waved his podgy little hand, over his mum's shoulder, at his sister and the Doctor. They both smiled him off, the Doctor giving another wave before gesturing a shush with his finger. The toddler mimicked his actions as his mother shut the door.

With a resounding phew the pair smiled at each other, not quite understanding how they had gotten away with their 'affaire de coeur' last night. Just as they began to breath easy a bang of the door caused them to jump out of their skins.

"Oh and breakfast is ready" Jackie commented, shooting the Doctor a slightly angered glance. As she turned around the pair caught sight of Tony still leaning over his mother's shoulder but this time, produced a familiar grey sock and started waving it. Rose and the Doctor's eyes widened at the sight, slightly terror stricken and now speechless, Jackie remaining oblivious as she shut the door.


	4. Easy like a Sunday morning

Chapter 4 - The domestic approach, easy like a Sunday morning

Chapter 4 - The domestic approach, easy like a Sunday morning

A kitchen on a Sunday morning was not the Doctor's usual protocol. He wasn't sure that he felt comfortable as he leant against the counter with a cup of coffee to his lips, watching everyone. His gaze currently rested on Rose, who was sat opposite at the table, next to her father. All his mind seemed to be reeling was 'God how I have missed her' and 'She is beautiful'. It also had a sneaking suspicion by the look that she was giving him now that she knew all the thoughts that where whizzing a hundred miles an hour around his head, this being rather slow in the Doctor's mind, then again it had been an 'emotionally' draining day (and night for that matter). He winked to her, causing those precious cheeks to flutter with a cherry blossom pink.

"So how was the bed last night Doctor?" Jackie questioned, as she took Pete's plate from in front of him and to the sink. Tony, who was now eating a piece of toast, gurgled happily, licking his lips.

"Haven't had as good a night's sleep in years" the Doctor returned, sending a smashing yet secrete smile to Rose, who blushed even more.

Jackie gave a nod in approval and replied "Good" which seemed to sound more like 'you had better be telling me the truth sunshine or you will not be leaving this kitchen alive'. The Doctor simply took another gulp of coffee from the china mug he had been given, trying not to let guilt seep into his voice.

"Well my sweet, that was a wonderful breakfast" Pete announced, walking over to Jackie and giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Quite alright…you can get some milk from the shop now, we are all out." Jackie beamed sweetly. Pete grinned, picking up his jacket from the wall, ruffling his son's hair before heading out the back door.

Rose rolled her eyes at the Doctor who maintained his chuckling with a small smile as Jackie turned around, with that the phone rang.

"Oh that'll be for your father" she began to Rose "Classified Torchwood…and to think they still use the phone, not so classified if you ask me" Jackie turned to the Doctor "Best tell them that"

The Doctor nodded with a sincere nod but then raised an eyebrow as Jackie left the room, finding it quite interesting that Jackie had not worked out what had happened already. He found it even more interesting and humorous that Rose seemed to have now gone into mission mode, her mum now gone.

"Tony where is the sock?" Rose attempted slowly to the toddler who was sitting in his high chair, giggling. The Doctor who was now stood behind her gave the little boy a grin "Come on…where is the Doctor's sock mister?" Rose asked once more. Tony simply shrugged his shoulders then clung onto the edge of his high chair table, his legs out straight underneath and a smile spreading across his cherub face, smearings of butter still remnant on his nose.

The Doctor suddenly caught the toddler's eye "Rose, let me try" he said quickly. Instinctively. Rose moved back and watched the Doctor, who put his fingers on either side of the boy's head for a moment.

"Well?" Rose persisted, eyes darting between him and her brother.

"Oh no" was the Doctor's response as his eyes burst open.

"What?" his lover returned.

"Just trust me on this one, the less known the better" he returned, grabbing his cup of coffee and leaning against the counter opposite Rose once more in one swift movement.

"What on Earth are you…"she began, turning on her seat to watch him, grasping onto the back of her chair in confusion. With that her mother entering the room, instantly causing her to fall silent and revert to the way she was sitting a few moments ago.

"You know what they need to get there act into gear, asking me if Pete had finished up the report on project indigo. Me?! As if I would know what that is" Jackie babbled, moving over to a counter and picking up a dirty mug, rinsing it in the sink. A moment of silence passed before Jackie became fully aware of a not-so-underlying tension "You two are quiet" she commented suspiciously.

"Mhmm" the Doctor mumbled, raising his lips slightly from the coffee cup.

"Too quiet" Jackie continued, reaching up into a nearby cupboard for a plate. At this the Doctor took his chance to warn Rose as he began pointing at her back pocket. She darted her gaze confusedly in the direction he was pointing, horror in her eyes as she looked back to face him, taking a piece of toast from the plate in front of her and nibbling at it silently. The sock was hanging freely in all its grey glory from her pocket.

"Really?" Rose added, slightly delayed as she swallowed.

"What have you two been up to?" Jackie proceeded, placing a plate on the granite surface and then readjusting her jogger hem. The look of realisation hit her as she lowered her hand and pulled the foreign object out "And why the hell is there a sock in my trousers?" she asked aloud.

The adults in the room remained silent, the Doctor taking a rather large gulp of his drink to by thinking time as Rose dropped her head, chewing on her toast. Instantly Pete returned to the room with a sigh.

"Forgot my wallet" he explained, gesturing to a nearby drawer.

"Pete. Tell me that is yours" Jackie ordered, holding the sock in his face.

"Would love to love. Really…I would" Pete answered shakily.

"It the Doctwors" Tony blurted out with a grin. At this the Doctor choked on the warm coffee, coughing as some returned from whence it came, also known as the cup that seemed to be glued to his face. He gave an apologetic glance to Rose who smirked back with bright red cheeks, causing him to smile as she handed him violet and orange tea towel.

"WHAT?!" Jackie erupted.

"Ummmm" Rose mumbled, looking to her mother.

"I think I'll just take my wallet and get the milk" Pete said, excusing himself as he went for the drawer. Jackie put her hand in the way as if to say 'nobody is going anywhere'.

"Explain to me Doctor…how an article of your clothing ending up on my person RIGHT NOW" Jackie proceeded, causing everyone to recoil slightly.

"Well…" he bent his hazel gaze to Rose who gave an assuring look in return, nodding as if to urge him on. He could feel his mind warn him not to but, alas, he had a moment of madness "I stayed in Rose's room last night and it must have…somehow…gotten to you" he explained, drifting his eyes down to Tony on somehow, a little cheekiness chirping in his voice. Tony clapped his hands, smiling at the Doctor. The Doctor raised his left trouser leg to reveal a bare ankle to Jackie, who was holding the sock in her clasp, dropped it immediately with raised eyebrows and an unimpressed look slapped over her face.

Meanwhile, Rose could see what was going to happen next by the flourishing fury in her mother's face. She knew that a 'rollocking' was coming the Doctor's way and had to stop it before some serious damage occurred. And as sure as Rose knew that the hair on her head was blonde and not ginger…

"Pete. Take Tony out" Jackie snapped. Pete quietly grabbed the toddler mumbling a "Come on buddy you have caused enough trouble for a decade" before mouthing a good luck to the Doctor and slinking out of the door.

"Why didn't he stay in the guest room?" Jackie continued, crossing her arms and staring unconvinced at her daughter, ignoring the Doctor's presence altogether. It was as if he had left the room.

"Look mum…I, we…um" Rose babbled.

"_Why _didn't _he_ stay in the _guest _room Rose?" Jackie managed through her teeth, clearly infuriated.

"Mum he couldn't stay in there because it was…it just…it was just too" Rose attempted, eyes darting to the Doctor as if for inspiration.

"Pink" the Doctor blurted out. Popping his lips on the 'p' with a quality in his voice that Rose would have related to her blue eyed Doctor not the one standing next to her. A small smile grew inwardly from both the Doctor and Rose. The fact of the matter was it was the truth as to why he left his room in the first place, the overwhelming blanket of pink that smothered you as soon as you set foot into the guest room.

"What?" Jackie asked, confused "Are you trying to have me on? You said it was fine this morning when I was…outside the door" the force of realisation hit Jackie like a meteor to the surface of the moon "oh Rose you had sex with him, didn't you?" she sighed, holding a hand to her head. She seemed to be taking this rather well as the Doctor and Rose furrowed their brows in unison, not sure what to make of what she had just said as they looked to one another. Unfortunately for them it was merely a momentary state of shock, as Rose and the Doctor were soon to discover.

"Yes" Rose replied, almost questioning her uncertainty of whether to be happy or extremely worried by her mother's tone of voice.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Jackie screamed.

"Because I" Rose started.

"I love her" the Doctor interrupted sincerely.

Once again for Rose the silence and undivided attention of any creature being addressed that the Doctor commanded fell over the kitchen. Her mother who always had the last word fell speechless as did Rose herself who simply alternated her gaze back to the Doctor, who was now making his way toward her, taking her hand in his.

"I love her" he repeated softly and honestly, looking Jackie directly in the eyes.

"An' I love him" Rose added, getting up from the chair which screeched a little on the tiled ground as she clung to the Doctor's hand, grasping that sense of security tightly.

Jackie studied the pair, knowing all too well how Rose doted upon the Doctor but she had never known him or heard him to say something with such compassion, care and…humanity. If you were to ask her, Jackie would say it was an improvement, yet anything was an improvement on the man she used to hate. Was it really that bad that Rose and the Doctor were together. She knew that he cared about her.

"_God knows I have hated that man but right now I love him, and you know why? Because he did the right thing, he sent you back to me"_

Her own voice echoed in her head, determining her next words.

"Was it protected?" Jackie continued.

"Oh come on mum" Rose moaned sitting down heavily.

"Don't oh mum me, I am doing this 'cos I am your mother, whether you like it or not is completely irrelevant" her mother responded, causing Rose to roll her eyes "so answer me"

"No" Rose breathed, bracing herself for another shouting. The Doctor said nothing, but looked to Jackie. He had never heard such a stern and commanded respect in her voice, and that was very hard to decipher from a woman who could talk for Queen and country.

"Can you give her any of them diseases or some alien variation or summit?' Jackie said turning to the Doctor, there was concern in her voice, that tone the Doctor knew all too well, having used it many a time with his own…it didn't matter now, they were gone.

The Doctor cleared his throat.

"Can you?" Rose asked, seeing no sign for response for a lingering moment.

"The chance is just the same as on Earth. As is that of you…" the Doctor swallowed his voice for a moment.

"As of me _what_ Doctor?" Rose persisted, shaken by the look in his eyes. She tried to read his face, read the glance he was giving as if to say, you know what I am thinking…does it need saying? That question was going to follow her and she knew it. She knew those four words would always be with her, his four words.

The Doctor let out a breath, he realised he would have to say it. That was what had landed him in this situation in the first place, not saying it. If he had said what he was thinking all that time ago a part of him wouldn't be drifting alone in the universe once more, and the whole of him would be with Rose.

"As of you becoming pregnant" the Doctor replied. Rose felt a slight sinking feeling beneath her, but almost instantaneously, had a sense of excitement and happiness flutter within her, sending her soaring up to the stars…inexplicable yet none the less there "But Rose, you know I haven't, I hadn't for so many years, centuries…if I thought for one second I would be putting you at risk I wouldn't have, you know that" he concluded, kneeling on the floor and looking to her.

"Yeah. I know" she smiled softly, delving into his deep wholesome eyes, that fire burning the mahogany brown. The Doctor returned a small smile and then darted his gaze up to Jackie.

"Are we okay?" he added, looking to the now subsided Jackie.

"Well I can't stop you can I?" she said with a warm smile. The Doctor grinned a white smile as Rose got up from her seat and took her mother's hands.

"We'll be careful from now on. I promise" she began.

"Well you better be. I don't want any more kids in this house, Tony is a handful himself" Jackie returned, now adopting that usual bubbly voice "And I am trusting you, you daft old muppet" she concluded, gesturing to the Doctor.

"If you want…this _daft old muppet_ can take Rose to the Tardis, check her over? Put your mind at rest" the Doctor offered.

"Yeah. Please" Jackie replied, suddenly reaching a ground of common understanding between her and the Doctor.

"Wait…I have no Tardis" the Doctor continued, bringing a hand to his head. With that Rose's grin stretched even wider.

"That's not entirely true" she beamed. The Doctor, brought his hazel gaze to her, slightly, for want of a better word, gobsmacked.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"But how?" the Doctor questioned, absolutely flabbergasted. This was the thirty third time the Doctor had asked Rose now from her confession in the kitchen. Rose simply replied back "You'll see" for the thirty fourth time, thirty three…thrity four…she lost count. After sauntering around the house for about ten minutes, they had arrived at Torchwood Head quarters only twenty seconds ago, travelling via Rose's teleport.

"You'll see" Rose grinned, keeping the Doctor in suspense for once. Usually the roles were reversed, it was a nice change.

"You are enjoying this too much" the Doctor commented "You're sure _you_ didn't regenerate when I was gone?"

"No you plonker" Rose giggled, nudging his arm and then taking his hand. She led him down a few corridors, enjoying the sensation of their joined hands until they came to a security door, guarded by a man and a woman in military uniform, guns held to their shoulders.

"I am sorry. This is a restricted area, no access without authorised clearance" the woman instructed to the Doctor. With that the Doctor delved into his coat pocket grasping onto the psychic paper but his hand fell limp.

"I got this covered" Rose whispered with a smile, coming up behind him.

"Apologies Ma'm" the guards began, standing to attention and saluting.

"Put your hands down" she returned "Go on. Open the gate"

The Doctor felt a smirk of pride spread across his face, recognising a characteristic of his own being present in Rose. Maybe he had had a positive effect on her, like she had on his counterpart. The male guard started entering a pin code into a wall-mounted keypad as the Doctor whispered into her ear, leaning over her shoulder

"Ma'm?" he questioned, raising his eyebrows and resting his chin on Rose's left shoulder.

"I did say I'd been…busy" Rose replied, sensing an impressed tone trailing in her favourite man's voice as they proceeded into the dark warehouse.

"Ooo this is rather spooky" the Doctor teased, as the door shut behind them with a whoosh.

"Don't tell me time lords get scared as well as embarrassed?" Rose joked, searching for the light switch along the wall.

"Hey I did not admit to that! We do get scared from time to time though" he commented, looking around into the darkness.

"Name a time you were petrified then" Rose continued, her hands resting on the light box.

"Well…the day that I lost you, pretty damn scared that I wasn't going to see you again" the Doctor returned, placing his hands on her waist. Rose looked to the shadow of the Doctor's face, just making out the contours.

"Aww you big softie" she giggled, flicking a few switches with a smile.

In that instant a ring of lights shot up, all in a concentric circle, focusing on one point at the centre. His eyes widened, it was unbelievable, absolutely positively impossible…yet there it was, standing proudly before him.

_The _Tardis.

"Rose, how did you?" he gabbled, moving through the lights.

"Well, when that parasite latched onto Donna's back, and the parallel world was created, you…" the words latched onto Rose's throat. She couldn't say it.

"I what?" the Doctor replied, his hand resting on the brilliant blue wood of his beloved ship.

"You died" Rose choked. He watched her quietly, seeing the pain in her eyes "The night the Thames was drained. An' we brought the Tardis here thinking that I'd be able to go and find you, the other you…but the light, the Tardis died with you Doctor. So then we made the dimension cannon, I dunno, but when Donna fixed everything, the Tardis remained" she continued to explain, tugging at the wrist of her jacket, feeling a small tear trickling down her cheek, not really caring now. The Doctor felt his heart sink at her face as he approached her, pulling his treasure into his arms, holding her close.

"But I'm alive now" he whispered into her golden head of hair. She mumbled an 'I know' into his chest, comforted by his warm embrace.

"How about we take a look inside" he proceeded, his eyes comforting and assuring. Rose looked up, melting into the soft realms of caramel.

"It's no use. Inside it…"

"Trust me…I'm the Doctor" he beamed, opening the door.

The pair walked into the darkened shell of the Tardis. It was so empty, so cold, so lifeless. The Doctor darted his gaze around, running his left hand along the coral rim of the console.

"My beautiful, beautiful ship" he started, not showing any emotion.

"I'm sorry Doctor, I tried…anything thought up we tried" Rose breathed. She had felt like she let him down yet he was smiling at her "What you smiling for?" she questioned.

"Well, all it takes is a…" he grinned, raising his hand in the air as his finger and thumb pressed past one another a click echoed through the Tardis, reaching its still undiscovered depths. As it reverberated through the air the door shut behind Rose, causing her to jump with a small scream. The lights flickered on and the main column of the console suddenly bore that wonderful blue glow "click of the fingers" the Doctor concluded happily.

"How d- How did you do that?" Rose gasped, walking wearily up the walkway over to him.

"Don't really know" he answered thoughtfully, pausing for a moment as everything sprung into life, the hum of the Tardis' engine yawning into consciousness "Ah well best not question it" he proceeded, looking at the ceiling "Did ya miss me girl?" the Doctor asked the Tardis. A little rattle of the ground, confirmed his suspicions "Thought so" he beamed twirling a dial or two. Rose, who was still staring at him in astonishment took in a breath, finally realising that everything was falling into place.

"Is she working?' Rose said, slightly confused, ecstatic and nervous at the same time. All of her emotions kneading into one big blob of wibbly wobbly nervy wervy stuff, well, that's how she knew the Doctor would put it.

"Only one way to find out" the Doctor's voice boomed a he hung onto a lever. His voice suddenly lulled into a whisper as he took to Rose's eyes "Ready?"

"Ready" Rose repeated, placing her hand on his. That second they pulled the lever down, hearing the familiar sound of his Tardis, taking them off into the depths of space and time. Being tossed and pulled around had never been so invigorating for the pair, and now as the engines cooled off, the Tardis steadied herself, allowing them to let go of the console.

"Well that was easy, easy like a Sunday morning" the Doctor grinned, moving to the door only after taking two steps had he realised what he'd said "Oh, I'm sorry that's Lionell Richie"

"You should be" Rose smirked, winking at him as she went to him, wondering what world awaited them behind those simple wooden doors. Hand in hand they dove through them, just like old times.


	5. Elvis has left the building

Chapter 5 - Elvis has left the building

Chapter 5 - Elvis has left the building

"Did you see that?" Rose chuckled as they fell into the Tardis.

"Yeah I did. Ohh. I haven't laughed this hard since. Since…oh I've missed you so much Rose" the Doctor smiled.

"Ditto" Rose began.

"Now don't start that again" he warned, she pouted softly "Double ditto" he continued.

"Ah no fair!" she complained.

"You just met Elvis! I think it was" he returned with a grin. Rose went to open her mouth but it shut as he mimicked her widening his own mouth.

"Shut up" she mocked back. Suddenly the Doctor scooped Rose up and twirled her around in his arms, she wrapped her arms around his neck as they came to a standstill. He smirked, looking into her eyes but then felt something tapping at the back of his mind, something he had to do.

"What's wrong?" Rose pondered.

"There is something I had to do…something…important…I…oh" the Doctor babbled as the realisation hit him like a tonne of bricks.

"What?" she persisted, looking at his face intently. She knew what he was talking about by the look in his eyes but she didn't want this happy feeling to be ruined by the possibility of bad news bearing down on them after everything. Maybe he didn't know that she knew what he was on about.

"Come on, your mother is gonna kill me if I don't" the Doctor commented. Okay, so maybe he did know. What was she thinking? He knows everything. Then, reluctantly, Rose was then taken to the medical bay by the Doctor, lain down on the examination bed softly and told to stay very still.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"What is that gonna do?" Rose questioned, a little scared if she was honest, as she stared up at an ominous looking green bar that was glowing above her head. The Doctor who now had his glasses on, attaching his sonic screwdriver to a few wires from a machine, watched the device's screen light up.

_: Hello Doctor. Please choose scan type :_

"Just a scan, don't worry" the Doctor assured Rose quickly, who lay, surprised that the Tardis had just spoken "Um, best be safe with a full body scan…paying particular attention for fetal-fertilization and also a circulatory scan for anomalies Tardis" the Doctor proceeded, now adjusting the screwdriver in his hand.

_: Very well Doctor. Adjustments and necessary codex are being uploaded into the screwdriver for any further diagnosis. Please tell Miss Tyler to remain stationary as the gamma beam initiates:_

"You better do what she says" the Doctor added as Rose shot a glance to him.

"Hold my hand?" Rose asked gently. The Doctor stared at her for a moment. He had never seen Rose looking so helpless and inwardly petrified in his time with her. She was always so strong. Perhaps, like him, she needed someone sometimes. As this thought process was occurring in the Doctor's mind, he had already taken Rose's slender hand and was holding it tenderly whilst the scanner moved over her.

_: Thank you Miss Tyler. Processing :_

As the scanner recoiled from Rose's abdomen, she let out a shaky breath, letting the Doctor's hand go. He smiled to her, moving silently to the screen. As he did so he came to a halt seeing what was written on the diagnosis that was flashing before him.

"There is no way" he gasped quietly, moving up closer to the machine's screen.

"What?" Rose asked, even more terrified as she turned her head even more to see him. Her heart was pounding as she replayed what he had said. Was it a happy tone, a sad tone an angered tone, a shocked tone? All she could say for definite was that it was a quiet tone. With that the Doctor wandered over to her screwdriver in hand.

"The machine didn't scan completely, wirings gone…well…haywire" he replied, reaching above Rose for the green tube. Simultaneously Rose released a 'thank god', shaking slightly. She watched the Doctor tentatively as he flickered the sonic screwdriver along the bar, then placed the driver in his mouth as he tinkered with the bar rotating it three times to the left, once to the right and then held it to his ear.

"Well?" Rose began as he removed the sonic screwdriver from his teeth.

"Knackered" the Doctor analysed "Gonna have to do this by hand I'm afraid. I should be able to tell" he proceeded, twirling it in his hand.

"It's like Doctors and nurses" Rose commented, a hint of nervous sarcasm in her voice as he placed the driver on the table next to her.

"You wish" the Doctor quipped, winking to show his lack of sincerity. She pouted, giving him the eye for a minute as he pulled up her pink t-shirt to reveal her midriff.

"Sorry" he mumbled as he did this.

"You've seen it all before" Rose returned with a smirk. The Doctor returned it, placing his hands delicately on her lily white skin, the tips of his fingers at first and then slowly lowering his palms. "Your hands are cold" she squirmed, pulling in her stomach muscles a little.

"Oh, sorry" the Doctor continued, removing them and rubbing the pair together, breathing into them whilst cupping them "Right" he smiled "Let's try again"

His hands rested on her skin, pressing softly as he examined. Rose saw the look of concentration on his face, sharp from the white lights of the room. His fingers ran delicately over her lower stomach, and then placing the tips just under the rim of Rose's jeans. Rose felt shockwaves passing through her body, the Doctor's touch was electric, causing a tingling sensation within her as he remained silent, pulling out his stethoscope, putting it on and placing it on her skin, listening intently. He remained there for a good three minutes, dropping the ear plugs to his neck and then picking up the screwdriver.

The bright blue light beamed over Rose's abdomen. The Doctor holding his ear to her now, his sideburns tickling Rose slightly but she didn't laugh or smile, now becoming increasingly more alarmed and anxious by the second. The fact that the Doctor wasn't speaking meant he was deep in thought and taking his time to be precise, this reassured and frightened her instantaneously, causing her heart to pound.

"Relax Rose" the Doctor whispered, sensing her tension as her muscles remained rigid "Relax" he repeated as Rose resumed her breathing. It was as though she forgot for a moment. As she did the Doctor raised himself from Rose, looking over her and then taking her wrist. He shone the sonic screwdriver over her veins and then suddenly a wave of that neon blue flooded through her circulatory system and disappeared within a second. Rose looked to the Doctor who watched intently. Silently he stood for five minutes, just watching.

"Can I sit up now Doctor?" Rose asked, unnerved.

"Um, sure" the Doctor gulped almost, ripping off his glasses and then taking a seat next to Rose. He took her hands gently, running the pads of his thumbs over her soft skin as he stared into her eyes "Rose…you haven't contracted anything" he began. Her heart skipped a beat with joy but now came the most important result.

"Doctor am I pregnant?" she breathed into the room. The air surrounding them was thick with angst. The Doctor looked into Rose's beautiful eyes, quickly darting in and out of her mind so swiftly and speedily she didn't notice. Then adopting a tone of mixed thought began to speak.

"Rose Tyler you are not pregnant" the Doctor smiled, hiding his emotions. Rose's heart sank at this yet sprung up, leaving it exactly where it was.

"Okay" she returned with the same smile, pressing her lips softly against the Doctor's. He kissed back, running a hand through Rose's hair as he did so.

"Are you alright?" he said as soon as their lips parted.

"I always am with you" she giggled.

"Why are you giggling?" the Doctor proceeded.

"I dunno" she responded bluntly, causing the Doctor to chuckle back.

"Come on you, how does Barcelona sound?" he continued, jumping down off the examination bed.

"What the city or the planet?" Rose pondered as the Doctor lifted her down.

"Your choice" he grinned.

With that the Tardis shuddered violently, sending Rose and the Doctor to the ground. The glared at one another, running speedily up to the bridge, the Doctor reaching the computer screen and clinging onto it.

"What is it Doctor?" Rose sounded.

"I…I" he babbled.

"Doctor?!" Rose pestered, alarm attacking her calm voice. Suddenly their heads shot from the hundreds of numbers on the screen and to the Tardis door. A symphony of metal hitting the ground rang violently through the bridge leaving Rose and the Doctor staring at the wooden doors timorously.


	6. The Return

Chapter 6 - The Return

Chapter 6 - The Return

**NB. Just to make things a little clearer the Doctor (full time lord) will be written as normal. The part human will be written 'the **_**Doctor**_**'. But in speech it will remain Doctor. Both are wearing the same suits as in 'Journey's end' to make things a little easier for both of us ******** Also a line of dots means there is a time and place change, a single dot means a 'meanwhile' situation. I apologise now for any confusion! Enjoy!!**

The Doctor stood in his empty Tardis.

He stood watching a few dials spin before him.

He stood waiting for a time wind to sweep him into a situation.

He stood alone.

The Doctor had never found himself waiting for something to happen. The 'something' always seemed to happen and in some way draw him to the heart of that 'something'. Yet here he stood, awaiting some form of event or occurrence to exist.

"Come on. The whole wide universe and the endless entity of time and _nothing_ is happening?!" the Doctor shouted almost in anger to the empty bridge. His voice echoed back to him as he gritted his teeth in recoil, embracing the pain the endless loneliness he was enduring brought. As his shoulders curled over, arching his back as his hand gripped the console, the Doctor stared at his shoes for a moment, admiring the scuffs and scratches they had merited. The smears on the rubber were medals, shining as a credit to his escapades. Just to think that tiny particles of matter from all over the cosmos were clinging onto the fibres and embedded into the rubber soles of his shoes. How many miles these shoes had walked, run, hopped, skipped, jumped, skidded? How many times they had remained stationary and at times were the only force keeping the Doctor up, not allowing him to fall onto his knees and give up? Cry?

The Doctor brought himself up, clearing his nose with a short exhaling breath, as he hung onto the computer screen, looking at a few projectiles calculated by the Tardis.

"Doctor?!"

He shot his head up. That was her voice. _Her _voice.

"Rose?" he gasped, turning around on the spot as if she was in the room. His hearts were beating faster and an excitement began to flurry within him. Was this real? Or was this like his dreams and every moment those time lord lids closed, that life he led in his parallel self. The life he was reminded with as visions flashed across his mind, the gift from the 8th Doctor. But never had he heard her voice with his eyes open. Was he actually loosing his mind by living a life without Rose? Or was it something more sinister, something of greater indication and purpose?

"Doctor what is it? You are scaring me" her voice echoed. The Doctor shut his eyes, clutching onto a few tufts of brown hair. He could see her in the Tardis, he could hear banging. The echo of a thousand metal shells ringing in his ears.

"They have returned" he heard himself say "It's them"

The Doctor's eyes burst open as he heard another voice.

"Doctor? Doctor pick up the bleeding phone!" a female Londoner yelled. With that he rummaged through his suit pockets, finding his, well technically Martha's, phone on a speaker-phone call.

"Jackie?" he questioned in shock. Recognising that unique voice without a second's delay.

"Who did you think it was? The blooming first lady? Who else would it be you daft plum?" she ranted, the connection crackling slightly.

"What?" the Doctor responded, holding the phone at literally arm's length.

"You gotta come it's-" he continued, her voice pausing for a moment as the sound of metal shook loudly "They are back. The ghosts. The oh what did you call 'em"

"Where are you?" the Doctor immediately answered "Is Rose with you?"

"Torchwood only place I got signal" Jackie proceeded somewhat infuriated. Suddenly she fell silent and the Doctor heard a large bang on the other end "Oh gawd, they found me" Jackie panicked, terror now resounding in her voice "They got you an' Rose, and now they found me"

"Who are they? Tell me" the Doctor commanded, hearing another clatter of steel "What ever that noise is Jackie, whoever it is get yourself out of there, cyber-alien-slo--" with that he was cut of by Jackie's voice.

"That's it they...the cyber" she managed before being silenced once more.

"Jackie?" the Doctor yelled into the receiver, hearing that ominous crackling of the weakening connection.

"_Cybermen now occupy every land mass on this planet. But you need not fear. Cybermen will remove fear. Cybermen will remove sex and class and colour and creed. You will become identical, you will become like us."_

His face paled in shock as he heard that metallic voice. He was silent. It was impossible. It was inconceivable and it needed to be stopped.

"Jackie, Jackie you listen to me and you listen good. Tell them you know me, just say 'The Doctor is coming if you want to know more you are going to have to keep me alive. Understood?" the Doctor ordered down the phone.

"Find Rose Doctor, tell her I lover 'er and you tell her how much she means to you" Jackie replied shakily. The Doctor's eyes softened for a moment.

"Jackie do as I said, if you want to tell Rose yourself then do as I said" he instructed once more, trying not to break down his emotional wall.

"Just do it Doctor!" she shouted.

"Jackie don't talk like this. I'm coming to get you" the Doctor assured, moving to the console. As soon as he moved he blinked and saw Rose once more, bound and being held by shining metal hands. His eyes opened and he hadn't moved.

"It's too late…goodbye Doctor" Jackie whispered, dropping the phone to the ground. It soon crackled under the force of shining steel feet as she raised her hands staring into those black robotic eyes.

The Doctor heard the dial tone and like bird to the sky he took to the Tardis console, the fate of the day falling on his shoulders once more. Whilst meanwhile, in the region of space surrounding the Medusa cascade another being pulled down the throttle on the ship it inhabited, unbeknown to the Doctor who once more felt he was alone in the rescue of this planet he so devotedly defended. Earth.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"The Tardis has been located. The Doctor and his companion will surrender" a voice started from outside the Tardis. Rose glared at the _Doctor_ as they remained in silence now fully recognizing who was stood on the other side of the doors.

"What do we do?' she asked quietly. With that the _Doctor_ stood up straight, taking Rose's hand in his. He looked to her and smiled.

"We are going with them" he explained, walking toward the door.

"You what?" Rose retorted, letting go of his hand.

"You will be taken to the Specothodome" the voice stated.

"Well, if we are going to find out what is going on we can't stay in here can we? Specothodome…that sounds interesting" the Doctor proceeded.

"Doctor they are going to kill us" Rose said in alarm, not quite understanding where he was going with this.

"Rose, do you trust me?" the Doctor asked, offering his hand.

"Yeah" she returned wearily, looking him up and down.

"Then come with me" he continued, staring directly into her hazel eyes. Rose listened to the words leaving his mouth, they were so strong, so certain. How could she not go with him? That would be ludacris, she had traveled across universes and through the stars until she found the Doctor. She found him, and then was given a life with him, his only life. With that she moved beside the love of her life, taking his hand as they exited the Tardis slowly.

As Rose and the _Doctor _stepped onto the soil of what seemed present day Earth, Cardiff by the looks of things, four of the eight cyber men grabbed the pair, two to each, restraining them with ease. The city seemed immaculate. That was Cyberman style as it were, not like the Daleks who did not really mind if a few buildings were destroyed, no Cybermen liked to keep order only when necessary walls were broken.

"What are you here for? State you purpose" the _Doctor_ questioned "Ow, watch it tin can" he continued as a cyber hand linked through his right arm. Rose did not resist them, watching the _Doctor_ carefully.

"Reserve your questions for the Specothodome" one of the free soldiers ordered.

"Now that is just rude" the _Doctor _commented as the cyber men began to lead them.

"Your emotions are unnecessary" the Cybermen stated in unison "You will be taken to the Speothodome"

"Got it thanks" Rose muttered, earning a grin from the _Doctor._

Within minutes they were taken down Westgate Street (the main street in Cardiff) and then brought to what was once the majestic Millennium Stadium.

"Oh what have you done here?" the _Doctor_ said, eyes widening a little at the sight. The stadium was now black. A menacing charcoal black with its pylons stainless silver as apposed to their normal white surface. They were crackling with electrical energy, sparking brilliant white jolts into the sky that hung heavily above. A vortex was formed over the centre point, swirling its gargantuan grey clouds overhead matched by a dull blue glow.

"You will be informed in the Specothodome" a Cyberman answered as they encroached.

The travelers were taken through hallways guarded by cyberfigures that lined the walls. Passing several windowed walkways they saw thousands of Cybermen standing in uniform position. Ready for battle. Just as the_ Doctor _ and Rose caught sight of this disheartening sight they were brought into a room with large double doors.

"How did you get here? He sealed the void!" Rose interrogated, now thrown to the ground of the dark room. In the instant that she touched the hard ground there was a halt of metal, her voice echoing up through the rafters, not seeming to end. The _Doctor_, who was dropped beside, began to raise her to her feet. The pair stood hand in hand as a column in front of them illuminated that same dull blue that stained the sky.

"Negative" a single Cyberman replied. He was the same as the other soldiers that came into view around him, however his eyes shone a brilliant piercing blue, nearly blinding on first sight.

"You what?" the _Doctor _asked, somewhat surprised to say the least.

"The Doctor did not seal the void" he proceeded.

"What?" Rose and the _Doctor_ sounded in unison staring to one another.

"How do you kno-" the _Doctor _started only to be interrupted immediately.

"We know of the human-biological-metocrisis that took place on the Tardis, Doctor" the Cyberman informed quickly. Rose felt her heart stop beating for a moment as she darted her gaze to the_ Doctor _ in, if anything, confusion.

"How do you kno-. Wait. What are you doing here? Why again? Why Earth? On that point why _this _Earth?" the _Doctor _rambled, one question leading to another until he paused, his silent glare speaking as many volumes as the words that had just left his mouth.

"That is irrelevant" the Cyberman responded.

"Okay, so suppose I take you word for it" the _Doctor _chuckled to himself for a moment "Ahem, where was I? Oh yes, supposing that I took your word for it what are you up to? Hm? Why would you need Rose here?" he continued. Rose smiled, seeing her _Doctor_ doing what he did best with a warm sense of pride building within "You obviously need me because I am brilliant" he proceeded causing Rose to giggle.

"We have seized your Tardis. We are searching for an object it contains" the Cyberman said.

"An object? What object? I have many objects" the _Doctor _said, rolling the words off his tongue with calm elequence "Gizmos, gadgets, thingamabobs, whosits and whatsits galore in the attic and that is just the attic…it'll take you years to search the Tardis I haven't even gone into some rooms yet" he paused with a short laugh "And that's not even considering the time it'll take you to get inside! Oh I am going to love to see this. You Cybermen from what I can tell, taking over an entire planet I assume, to commit petty theft on your good ol' pal the Doctor. Ha" he mocked.

"Your sarcasm is irrelevant. We have disabled the Tardis' defences already. The electro-magnetic field produced by the Specothodome has caused them to fall instantly" the Cyberman returned.

"Okay…so you built this entire 'Specothodome' to take a peek in the Tardis…a bit over exessive if you ask me…and what does 'Specothodome' even mean? What are you up to I wonder" the _Doctor _reeled, walking around as he spoke. Suddenly something caught his eye.

"Oh, this looks like some form of energy converter" he commentated, tapping a metal tube on the wall "Aha! That is why you built your 'Specothodome' in Cardiff. The energy from the rift is going to power this whatever…hmm, oh you are kidding me! It seems there is a piece missing. I get it now. You think I have it. The mystery object, the unknown part, the missing link" he joked.

"Correct" the Cyberman confirmed.

"Is that all I am gonna get. One measly word" he taunted.

"Doctor, easy" Rose warned, seeing that things could turn horribly sour from what she was observing. At this the Doctor sent a small smile her way, his hazel eyes lingering on her momentarily before clearing his throat.

"You take orders from the female" the Cyberman noted.

"Nope" the Doctor answered "Ah well…sometimes" he grinned, winking at Rose "Anyway I am not done asking questions, how did you escape the void. I mean my counterpart must have not sealed it properly, perhaps there is a reason for that, then again maybe not…gotta forgive me old age sometimes gets the better- what was I saying?" he paused in thought, looking to Rose and then the Cyberman with brilliant blue eyes "Oh yes, the void…it had such a strong gravitational pull I mean you possibly could not have got out of there without some serious assistance"

"We were brought out of the prison void by the Daleks" the Cyberman replied.

"The Daleks?" the _Doctor's _face contorted.

"They brought us out of the void as an alternate" the Cyberman continued.

"Oh so that is what this is…plan B. How does it feel being number two, emergency resort, second banana?" the _Doctor _jested "You know how much I like bananas" he added, nudging Rose lightly.

Suddenly a screen materialized in the centre of the room, between the _Doctor_, ending the conversation indefinitely.

"The object is not on the Tardis" another Cyberman voiced. He was stood with two others, one at each side, with the Tardis behind them.

"That is impossible" the blue eyed Cyberman returned.

"Ooo" the _Doctor _thought silently, but the look of realization had already spread across his face.

"What is it Doctor?" Rose questioned in a whisper.

"You'll find out later" he smiled.

"You shall not be deleted until the object is located. You shall be taken prisoner" the Cyberman looking at the screen ordered "They shall be kept in separate cells and remove the Doctor's sonic screwdriver to prevent escape"

"And there was me thinking that you'd forgotten about that" the _Doctor _said as two Cybermen ceased him and Rose simultaneously, pulling their conjoined hands apart.

"Doctor?" Rose whispered as she felt his hand leave hers. He gave a sympathetic smile to her as they continued to be dragged in opposite directions. Rose stared at his face as though it was the last times she was going to see him, clinging onto the hope that they would reunited soon and not cast apart as brutally as last time. A tear trickled out of her control, rolling down her cheek as the door on the opposite side of the room hid the _Doctor_ from her brown gaze and the image of his form in that blue suit imprinted itself into her mind as her lids shut, the sensation of cold metal burning her seized arms.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

He stood, again, watching this happen. He saw her face crumbling as the doors closed. It wasn't hard to hack into the main room's CCTV from the Tardis whilst listening intently to the past conversation with his eyes shut. It all made perfect sense to him.

The Doctor took the object that the Cybermen were searching for and placed it into his pocket as he stepped out of the Tardis. He darted his vigilant gaze from side to side, fantastic, there was nobody in this corridor. Running now, he pulled out his sonic screwdriver, adjusting it as he moved. Coming to a junction his hearts were pounding, he was invigorated as the thought dawned on him that he'd be seeing Rose again.

"Halt" a metallic voice boomed.

The Doctor flickered his hazel gaze to his left and saw a Cyberman with his arm at the ready to delete.

"I wouldn't do that if I were" he stopped, looking past the guard and saw himself being carted off by two Cybermen, who had come to a standstill to open the silver security door before them. His counterpart caught sight of himself with a grin "you" the Doctor continued.

"Why is that?" the Cyberman interrogated.

"Because I have a sonic screwdriver" the Doctor laughed, plugging the blue bulb into the head of the guard. He remained stationary, powering down as the other guards took his other self through the doors. As the Doctor looked again he saw a bizarre glare of confusion wiped across the _Doctor's _face. The door shut immediately, causing the Doctor to be brought out of his thoughts.

"Right, you are coming with me" the Doctor said, twisting the sonic screwdriver forward and then pressing a button at the end then removing it. With that the Cyberman returned back to life, animated and ready to take orders "Brilliant" the Doctor smiled at his own brilliance. He gestured to the Cyberman to follow him, which it did, at a two step pace until instructed to do something else.

The Cyberman opened the security door for the Doctor and then walked into what seemed to be the CCTV central for the entire building, where the two Cybermen that were carrying him off were stationed. The Doctor's Cyberman raised his hand and without any conflict, deleted one of them. The other however turned around.

"What are you doing?" he began.

.

Concurrently…

With a thud the ship landed. She darted out of the red metal doors and ran into the foreboding building. She had run so much before but now it was the run that would determine the rest of her life. Looking to her wristwatch as her feet carried her she saw the beeping signal only 200 yards ahead, she was going to make it. She was going to get there in time.

.

The Doctor, who was crouched on the ground outside the door held the sonic screwdriver to his mouth.

"I was transporting him to the battle fleet" the Doctor whispered, hearing the metallic voice he had control over repeat him. He then instructed the Cyberman to delete the other before any protest began, allowing the Doctor entry.

"Right what have we got here" he pondered, taking a seat at a large monitoring system.

.

"State your purpose" a metal figure stated. With that she turned around, pulling the gun out of her pocket and fired it at the creature's head, causing it to explode with a violent golden burst of electricity. She smiled at the defeated alien but her grin faded as she felt a tap on her foot. Bending down her grin returned, a sonic screwdriver rested at her feet. She picked it up shoving it into her other pocket and checking her wrist watch once more.

"Just around the corner" she whispered to herself "He's just around the corner". Sprinting in her black boots she could feel her breathing becoming faster and faster, she dove up the stairs and then saw the door at the end of the corridor, he was standing over some form of control panel, him! She stated to run once more, just about to call his name when there was a clank of metal blocking her path.

.

As he ran his hands down the black leather arm rests of his seat, the Doctor had a sudden thought and so twirled on the chair with his sonic screwdriver "Don't want any surprises now" he commented, aiming the blue light at the door which shut instantly, hiding him from the view of two Cybermen that lingered in the hallway.

.

"Come on give me a break here" she sighed, pulling out her gun.

"The female is armed" one of the metal men said.

"She must be deleted" the other confirmed.

"You wish" she returned, leaving them to the same fate as the other she had encountered. Finally she could get to him as she ran to the door. She looked at the control panel, sighing as she saw its intricate alarm system glittering with copper and gold wires, illuminated by a vile green glow.

"Right. This didn't look too hard" she thought, pulling out the sonic screwdriver.

.

"Oh Rose" the Doctor said quietly, catching sight of her form on a screen.

She was slumped over, with her blonde head in her hands, leaning against a cell wall. He held a hand to the screen, staring at her "I am so so sorry" he continued. With that her head bolted up, staring at the camera. The Doctor looked pleadingly at the screen in the hope that some how she could see him.

The pair stared for a moment and if fate was kind then Rose would had seen him, her Doctor, but alas she felt tears prickling her eyes and retired to the ground once more. The Doctor felt his eyes stinging, must have been some dust. He wiped his hands over his face, ignoring the heartache he felt at this very moment in time.

"Right. What shall we have a look at? Oh hello" he grinned, seeing a familiar face in another cell "now how did you end up there"

"You know how I ended up here" the _Doctor_ responded, hands in his pockets as he stared upwards.

"Wait…you can _hear_ me?" the Doctor asked in alarm.

"More than that. Telepathic link actually opened to full capacity the moment you landed on this parallel Earth. You may have been experiencing visions" the _Doctor _informed.

"Yeah I worked that out thanks" the Doctor replied, thinking as he spoke "So they were real then?"

"As real as you and me" his counterpart returned.

"Ah…I see" the Doctor breathed.

"So any ideas on how to get out?" the _Doctor _mentioned casually.

"You are joking" he said in a tone that was more of a question than a statement.

"Nope, going hands free, and no it was not my choice" the _Doctor _explained, holding his hands out and spreading his fingers "Hello" he said a small smile on his face.

"Right. Hm. Well I could flip the circuit breakers for your cell from here and then you could" the brown suited Doctor paused, his pitch held up until he spoke once more "…just stand back" he proceeded. The man in the cell took three steps back as the Doctor at the controls began flicking switches and typing in codes until he retrieved his screwdriver, flashing it quickly at the screen. With that his counterpart laughed, the door opening softly.

"See you in a minute" he added, running out of sight.

The Doctor chuckled at himself, before turning his view to the other screen. Rose was now stood up looking around the cell, running her hands along the walls "Same Rose" he thought "Always looking for a way out"

Outside the door she had finally heard something crack in the lock after five minutes of tampering. She tapped in a few keys and then shone the screwdriver at the circuit board. It fizzled and sparked for a few seconds causing her to recoil. But then, as if by a miracle the five inch thick security door slid open.

"Molto bene!" she exclaimed, puling a face after hearing her own words "Where did that come from?" she whispered .

The Doctor turned around, his face contorted slightly thinking that was certainly too fast for himself to get here from the other side of the stadium, to see another figure standing before him. His cold glance thawed into a warm caramel as he realized who was stood before him. It was unmistakable. The blonde hair and the almond shaped eyes. It was her. It had to be but at the same time _how _could it be.

"Jenny?" the Doctor gasped, rising from this seat.


	7. The Auron Comet

Chapter 7 - The Auron Comet

Chapter 7 - The Auron Comet

**NB. Just so you all know this chapter is based around the Doctor in his second incarnation (Partick Troughton). His companions at the time I have chosen were Polly and Ben Jackson, Earth time is the late 1960's. Just felt like keeping you lot in suspense a little bit longer…also wanted to give a bit of background, it is relevant, trust me ******

"Where are we Doctor?" Polly questioned as the three of the travelers emerged from the Tardis.

"Yeah a kind of odd looking place, don't you think Duchess?" Ben added.

"Stop calling me Duchess for pity's sake" Polly returned, rolling her eyes softly.

"We are in fact two million two hundred and twelve thousand earth years into the past and to be more precise on the planet Plagiarius Speculum" the Doctor smiled childishly, taking in a large breath as he stood on the knoll of luscious green grass that the Tardis had landed on, admiring the violet sky.

"Well I can't see anybody, some planet this is" Ben chuckled "Purple sky. I have never seen such a thing"

The Doctor completely dismissed this comment, shifting his squinted eyes along the horizon line.

"Aha, see that over there…there right on the horizon. That is the palace of Diamones and inside I am sure we will discover why the Tardis has pulled us off to this particular point in space and time" the Doctor explained, pointing to an almost invisible form.

"All the way out there?" Polly gasped "I can't even see anything"

"Come on, we must begin walking. If one is ever to get anywhere, they must take the first step" the Doctor smiled, beginning to lead the way whilst Polly and Ben looked to one another before following after.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It had taken them an hour to reach the city of Diamones with its great glass palace that loomed over the city, its roofs hundreds of floors higher than even the tallest buildings which lined the silver streets. The magical thing about this city and this entire planet was that every building, every foundation laid down into the dusty orange soil was glass. Not just any type of glass, Plagiarian glass that was formed on the volcanoes of the southern hemisphere. This glass however would not shatter, it would take a force so strong to chip even a single sheet, however if such a force was to collide with this great city not only would it fall to the ground but the aftershock of the impact would rupture the entire planet itself as every grain of soil and every leaf on every tree was, in fact, glass. Anything within a hundred miles of its surface would be cut to ribbons and its shining reflections would die, cast across space, sparkling in the light of super novas and nebulae like stardust.

As the Doctor approached the palace with his companions, whispers began flooding the empty streets. They were hurried and fast, undistinguishable to the human ear.

"Doctor what is it?" Ben questioned, looking around cautiously.

"That, is a cry for help. And not just any cry for help, but the one that brought the Tardis here in the first place. Oh this is going to be interesting" he explained, a boyish aura surrounding him as he ran up a great set of stairs that brought him to the front doors of the palace.

"My dear Doctor" a female voice greeted. The appearance of this woman somewhat frightened both Polly and Ben being extraordinary to them, her body appeared as human as any from Earth she did however have skin as pale as winter's first frost and eyes that sparkled a brilliant sapphire blue, wide brilliant eyes that reflected the sight they gazed upon with a mythical glow. Her hair was long and of the purest silver to match that of the streets she looked upon. Her attire, a long cobalt blue silken gown that caught on the air as though suspended in water as she moved, making her appear to glide toward the Doctor.

"Oh, hello" the Doctor beamed, gesturing the cautious comrades behind him to speed up and stand beside.

"I am princess Glaishia. The last of the Arcian monarchy" the woman introduced, her voice light as a feather on the wind "I have been expecting you"

"Really? How fantastic" the Doctor replied, bowing his head "And this is Polly and Ben. My companions. I don't mean to be rude when I ask but why were you expecting us?"

"I will show you" the princess smiled, gesturing for the three people before her to enter as they moved past she brought her hands together, staring to the barren streets.

"Arcians. Our saviour from the stars has come to rescue us. The last of the mighty children of Gallifrey have arrived to save our planet, please I urge you to walk upon the streets and not to cower within the homes our forefathers left. Breath the air knowing it shall not be your last breath" she spoke. Eloquently her voice seemed to rest in the air, echoing through the city with a regal sentiment as she retired into the palace.

"How did you know I was from Gallifrey?" the Doctor interrogated, looking to the monarch with intrigue.

"No time to waste Doctor. I must show you the reason you have arrived here" she returned, leading the way through stained glass halls. After a moment or two of walking through the seemingly dormant palace, the group arrived in an observatory "Take a look Doctor"

The Doctor took a seat in the telescope chair whilst his companions simply looked around in awe and the sheer magnitude of the room they were in let alone the telescope. The Doctor wearily looked into the telescope, the glass cold against his face as he gazed into the sky. Suddenly he felt a constricting feeling hit his core and pulled away from the machine.

"Its impossible" he muttered.

"No Doctor. It is a falling star, one of our suns" the princess stated, giving him a peculiar look.

"Yes. I mean of course" the doctor recovered, realizing the sudden gravity of the situation. This comet, regrettably, was one that was, as far as he could recall, diverted many eons ago by his Time Lord predecessors. Yet here it was, burning up in the firing line of this planet.

"Doctor, can we do anything?" Polly asked, her eyes widening.

"Yes. You and Ben can fetch the Tardis" he intstructed, looking troublesomely along the length of the telescope.

"What?! You don't expect us to fly…drive…whatever…that contraption of yours?" Ben argued.

"I expect you to push it" the Doctor dismissed, flicking his finger to the surface of the great glass machine. Polly fell silent as did Ben, distracting the Time Lord.

"I was joking. Go on, its simple enough, just type into the co-ordinates of this room into the main computer, she will bring you here" the Doctor explained, finding a scrap of paper and a pen in his pocket. Hesitantly he scribbled a few numbers down and handed it to the pair "Come on toot suite, we only have an hour, if my calculations are correct, before this molten…" he paused, looking wearily out the window before darting his aged gaze back "just do it" the Doctor continued. The pair of Earthlings nodded their heads before sprinting out the door, paper in hand.

The large doors closed with an ominous clatter, leaving the princess and the Doctor alone.

"How do you know my name? And how do you know of my home planet it is on the opposite end of this universe, well was" the Doctor began. The Princess remained silent, softly treading over to a window.

"You see Doctor, your name…your false name and planet of origin has been held in our history for many generations, known only to the family of course, along with my fate" she declared calmly.

"Your fate? There is no such a thing as fate" the Doctor retorted.

"The song" the princess began, silencing the Doctor as her voice began to ring in the glass room as soft as the first snowfall of winter.

**NB. This is a song by Enya but I have changed the lyrics, I'll be putting up a vid on youtube soon…when my movie maker is fixed lol…but basically the Doctor gets visions of the future i.e. Rose, the planet if the comet hits etc…**

_May it be an evening star _

_Shines down upon you _

_May it be when darkness falls _

_Your heart will be true _

_You walk a lonely road _

_Oh, how far you are from home _

_Mornie utúlië (darkness has come) _

_Believe in the child of Gallifrey _

_Mornie alantië (darkness has fallen) _

_A promise lives within you now_

_May it be the Doctor's call _

_And the line will fall_

_May it be you journey on _

_To light the day_

_When the night is overcome_

_You may rise to fight the sun_

_Mornie utúlië (darkness has come) _

_Believe the song will find your way _

_Mornie alantië (darkness has fallen) _

_A promise lives within you now_

"How did you do that?" asked the Doctor gravely.

"The Time Lords are not the only race to be capable of enduring foresight Doctor" Glaishia returned. The Doctor stared at her for a moment, taking in what he had just witnessed "What you saw was the future of this planet and my people if the star is not diverted or destroyed"

"But a girl, I saw a young earth girl…a human female. Who was she?" the Doctor rambled, not quite sure what this questioning would prove.

"I do not know her Doctor. But for her to appear so prominently she must be of great importance or significance" Glaishia answered wisely. No being is to know their own future but a glimpse can urge someone to do something that would benefit them "Now what do you propose we do?" she proceeded calmly, avoiding the subject entirely.

"I…" he paused, holding his bottom lip for a moment, before speaking again "I must say we should think of a way to stop this catastrophe from occurring" the Doctor commented "And I know just how to do it" he grinned.

With that the Tardis materialized in the observatory, Polly and Ben literally crawling out.

"I…we" Polly breathed heavily, her blonde hair sticking out in all directions.

"Took a detour" Ben concluded, closing the door behind himself, his eyes wide in fright.

"Oh where?" the Doctor questioned, intrigued being easily distracted like a small child.

"Big big…wasps, and lizards…teeth" Polly gasped, struggling to string a sentence together as Ben mimed claws and bore his teeth. Polly then pointed to her hair "What the hell am I going to do about this?"

"Well I could" Ben attempted, only to have his hands batted away by the irritated blonde.

"Six blooming numbers, that was all" the Doctor noted, swiftly being interrupted.

"Yeah but your five looked like a six didn't it?" Polly proceeded sarcastically, rolling her eyes at Ben who shrugged his shoulders.

"Doctor, we haven't much time" princess Glaishia reminded, somewhat confused by the conversation in front of her.

"Right, right, of course, let us get to work" he snapped, moving over to the telescope.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

4 hours later…

The fireball in the sky was growing by the second and the panicked whispers that sprinkled the streets now roared through the palace, the Arcian people's cries were almost drowning every ounce of concentration the Doctor possessed.

"I don't understand it. I re-routed one quantam atom from the filter of the Tardis to the telescope but it is still not working, every time we test the beam the gamma radiation spills from the eye lens" the Doctor whispered to himself.

"Two minutes till impact Doctor" Ben called from the open Tardis.

"Thank you for the reminder!" the Doctor snarled, frustrated by his own incapability "What I missing. There is something missing... Polly, hold this" he paused, averting his gaze to Polly who was stood with her mouth open, staring toward the window. What frightened the Doctor was that she was not staring at the 'fallen star' but instead at the princess. She was glowing, her white skin illuminated a shining gold as she held her arms out.

"It is my time Doctor" the princess smiled, as a burst of blue and gold swirled around her form, blinding to both Polly and Ben, who peered round the door of the Tardis before recoiling.

"I can save you, I can save everyone!" the Doctor explained, moving toward the sparkling woman.

"You can save them but I Doctor, I must do this for them…it was foretold…this is my gift to you use it wisely" she announced, pulling her head backwards. He took two staggered steps backwards, shielding his gaze as the light she generated increased. Suddenly the whirling of the golden sparks died down and a small object dropped to the ground with a ringing echo.

"Doctor? Where is she?" Polly questioned, her face failing to conceal her confusion and terror. The Doctor did not reply but simply picked up what seemed to remain of the monarch.

"One minute left Doctor" Ben yelled from the Tardis. The Doctor held the thin layer of Plagiarian glass, no thicker than a sheet of paper in his grasp for a lingering second, seeing his reflection. Polly stared in shock as he did nothing, the cries of the people burning her ears. She could not bear it any longer, she had to do something now or nobody would. With that she darted over to the telescope and pulled a trigger the Doctor had attached, sending a bright blue beam toward him.

"DOCTOR!" she screamed, causing the man to hold the glass panel at the beam, aiming it to the window. The brilliant bright light hit the star at its core, causing it to rupture into billions of tiny particles in the violet sky, illuminating the city with its harmless presence.

As the beam died down the Doctor suddenly felt his knees weaken, the ground beneath him seemed to wither and his eyes shut tight. Darkness was overcoming his senses as was a cold burning breath. It took him ten minutes to come to, seeing Polly and Ben hovering above.

"Did it work?" he winced.

"Yup, but I think you got hurt" Ben answered. The Doctor stared confusedly at him, still as stiff as a board on the floor.

"This gold misty stuff came from your mouth as you fell onto the floor, it went into the mirror. You face changed into an old man's for a moment and then you turned back. It was most peculiar" Polly described, looking at him anxiously.

"So it was me who diverted the Auron Comet…aha" the Doctor beamed, clicking his heels together gleefully as he remained lying on the floor. He rubbed his head and then sprung up, much like a young boy and then ran over to the Tardis, placing the glass object into his pocket.

"Well you coming in or do you want to stay?" he stated to the puzzled companions, staring into Ben's eyes as the sound of cheers entered through the window.

"Come on Duchess" Ben grinned, taking Polly's hand.

"Call me that again and I-" she began as she was lead to the blue box. The door shut on the pair, leaving the room empty except for the humming of the Tardis dematerializing.

"My Lady?" a male Arcian servant asked, bursting through the doors of the observatory only to see the fading object vanish.


	8. Stop it

Chapter 8 - Stop it

Chapter 8 - Stop it

_His cold glance thawed into a warm caramel as he realized who was stood before him. It was unmistakable. The blonde hair and the almond shaped eyes. It was her. It had to be but at the same time how could it be._

"_Jenny?" the Doctor gasped, rising from this seat._

His twin hearts beat irregularly, skipping a breath as he felt all his blood swelling to his head. Throat dehydrated and speechless the Doctor felt tears prickling his deep brown eyes. With that he took two staggered steps forward, outstretching his arms and embracing his child, his child he thought he'd lost forever.

"Jenny?" he asked, voice mumbling into her shoulder as his arms held her petite form close.

"Hi Dad" she replied, hugging him tightly, her bright green eyes now glistening with tears of joy.

"I thought you died" he whispered, placing a tentative kiss on her forehead, his hands holding her upper arms gently.

"So did I" she giggled, wiping her eyes with the back of her slender hands. The Doctor laughed with her, spluttering through the tears as he looked at her face, most certainly teeming with life "I felt cold, I was in your arms and I saw your face then nothing. Everything went black but then" suddenly Jenny's voice picked up with excitement "I felt a warmth, a sparkling warmth bursting from me, not escaping me with such force but almost like a gentle whisper of gold and apple green and suddenly I could breathe" she smiled that soft white smile, looking up to her father with intrigue and happiness.

"Oh 'elo" the _Doctor_ grinned, strolled into the room leaning up against the wall it was only once he cleared his throat he saw Jenny standing before him, utterly puzzled "Jenny?" he questioned.

"How are there two of you?" she began, eyes darting between the two men.

"Long story" the Doctor answered "He is me…I am him…but he is part human, one heart…human-time lord-biological-metocrisis" with that the Doctor dropped his hazel gaze down to his daughter who raised her eyebrows "Yeah that's about it" he smiled, deciding to drop his ramblings into silence. With that Jenny grinned and embraced the _Doctor. _This took both by surprise but they welcomed it happily, the _Doctor _smiling at his counterpart widely. 'Phew' was the general sound resounding the small room at this point in time.

"How is she-" the _Doctor _questioned, stuttering on his own words.

"Regenerated" the Doctor replied happily, a sense of pride in his voice "How is Rose?"

The _Doctor _simply nodded with a small grin "Donna?"

His counterpart lowered his gaze with a short exhaling breath "She is dead. Gone" he answered, emotionless.

"Oh Donna" Jenny gasped, holding her mouth "How did-"

"I'll explain later but I think we have bigger issues at the moment" the Doctor said sternly to the pair "Now I heard everything and from what I can tell the Cybermen are basically going to try and produce one mass conversion" the Doctor rambled.

"The science and electrical technology used is far ahead of them, I mean centuries" the _Doctor _added.

"Yes but they can't do anything without the missing piece"

"Which is?" Jenny questioned, interrupting the Doctor-_Doctor_ babble "Because from what me and my partner have discovered there is one missing link in the beam's construction"

"Partner?" the Doctor's questioned almost territorially.

"I'll explain him later" Jenny returned, rolling her eyes "I am a big girl ya know, not a hormonal teenager so stop it" she continued, crossing her arms.

"I wasn't insinuatin-" the Doctor began to be cut off by his other self.

"Oh so you and him are…" his voice trailed off with Jenny's green glare.

The two Doctors stood, looking to one another, deciding telepathically 'not to go there' as their daughter glared at them, it seemed a familiar glare…an unimpressed, and be quiet glare.

"Anyway where was I ?" the Doctor questioned aloud "Oh yes! Voila" the Doctor grinned, producing a tiny glass mirror from his pocket.

"Oh" his other self sounded, heart sinking slightly.

"What is that Dad…s" Jenny said, looking from her two fathers that stood either side of her.

"With that they can magnify the beam…of course!" the _Doctor_ realised.

"How big?" Jenny added.

"Let me guess...big enough to convert the entire planet?" a voice answered from the hallway.

The two Doctor's jumped at the voice, then realising who it was raised their eyebrows in unison _"oh no not him, please tell me its not him. Jack is a great friend and all but please if there is such a thing as wishes coming true 'PLEASE do not be Jack because knowing him…" _the Doctors' thoughts were brought to an abrupt halt.

"Jack!" Jenny beamed, running into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as his embraced her middle, twirling her on the spot "I thought they'd got you" she continued, giggling into his shoulder.

"Take a bit more than tin soldiers to keep me from you" Jack smiled, flashing that million-dollar grin before kissing Jenny on the lips.

"Jack, let me introduce you to my dad…dads...I'll explain later" she began, taking his hand.

"Dad? s?" Jack stumbled, his eyes widening at the Doctors that stood before him "I didn't realise you were her" he began again "I didn't know he …they were your fath-"he stopped "Look I know, I know...'stop it'" he replied, holding out his hand "You can't blame the girl she's got good taste, but then again being your daughter…which I had no clue about by the way…I would have thought she'd run a mile from me"

The Doctors looked to one another and after a tense moment of deliberation in their minds the two brought him into a hug.

"You know each other?" Jenny gawped, in shock.

"Well I wasn't expecting that I can tell ya that much" Jack chuckled as he moved back to Jenny as the Doctors simultaneously cleared their throats "What's with dead beat Doc?" the Captain added flicking the Doctor's Cyberman.

"Improvising" the Doctor blurted out, breaking out of what seemed like a daze "Now what was I?"

"Basically the entire planet, yes Jack…but before we sort that out where is Rose?" the _Doctor _proceeded, running his hands through his thick mop of hair.

"Oh she is in the cell. I think she's…safer there" the Doctor responded, seeing a twinkling in Jack's eyes that he knew was directed to him.

"Dad there is no one there" Jenny corrected, pointing to the screen behind. Lo and behold all the eyes in the room diverted to the flickering images of empty cells, the black barred door swinging back and forth with a ghostly wind. Four hearts sank instantly as two pairs of hazel eyes and a one of brilliant blue widened in panic.


	9. Near yet so Far

Chapter 9 - Near yet so far

"Oh" the _Doctor _gawped.

"Shit" Jack cursed, running a hand through his hair, earning a glare from Jenny "What?"

Meanwhile the Doctor felt a pang of pain in his hearts. She wasn't safe. He'd sent her to this parallel world to _be_ safe. So why was this happening? No matter how hard he pushed Rose away she would always come back and no matter how hard it was to let her go it always hurt more that he'd relish her return. It wasn't right. He shouldn't be here, neither should she….she should be back in Henricks, living a normal life without him. But she wasn't normal, she isn't normal. The complex feelings that left the Doctor confounded churned slowly and numbly through his core. His heart was telling him that Rose belonged with him, and that is why this is happening. His head was telling him that there was a greater force at work, manipulating the timelines once more.

"Right" his counterpart began, the image of himself needn't know that he has been watching for the last twenty seconds, observing "We are going to find Rose. But knowing her she is already trying to figure out what is going on so" he paused momentarily gazing at the other people in the room "we should stop the cybermen first"

The Doctor felt a flurry of fury flutter within him. But let is subside quietly with a nod, much to Jack's objection.

"Doc. _You _can't make that decision. And _you_ can't let him make it" Jack argued, looking to the pair. Jenny just watched silently. Not knowing who this Rose was and what connection she had to any of them didn't help her judgment. All she could gather was the silence of her true father meant that this was a tender and clearly recent wound that had not had sufficient time to heal.

"Jack. This discussion is over. No it never even begun. We are going to do as I say. Are we clear?" the _Doctor _returned harshly. The Doctor blinked slowly, the glazed expression vanishing instantly as his counterpart proceeded "Now this is what we are going to do"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Where the bloody hell am I going?" Rose uttered under her breath as she wandered around the lonely halls of the stadium. Darting her bright brown eyes along the length of a junction she sighed, finding another identical pathway before her.

"Hey lead head! Yeah you heard me tin can! Come and get me! A lovely brain ripe for an upgrade!" a voice jeered. Rose felt her self turn around almost instinctively. She knew that voice, there was only one man in the entire universe with that voice. Suddenly a familiar face backed into view, his arms gesturing at the sound of clanking metal. He smiled cheekily, looking to his right.

"Jack?!" Rose beamed, running toward him. He beamed a grin but put his hand out to stop her from moving any further "What?" she mouthed breathlessly.

"You are suitable for an upgrade" a metallic voice stated.

"Yeah. Well upgrade this" Jack shouted, grabbing a small spherical object from his pocket and chucking it straight ahead. Instantly he darted toward Rose grabbing her hand.

"I thought I'd never see you again" Rose smiled as she was pulled along the hallway.

"Never say never sweetheart" Jack joked as the pair ran "Now run!"

With that a large explosion boomed from the corridor they had just exited, illuminating the space with an amber and scarlet flame. It clipped at their heels as they fell through a set of heavy steel doors and into a store room. Rose dropped to the ground whilst Jack sealed them, leaning against them as he did so. A sigh of relief escaped his thin lips to be followed with a chuckle. Rose stared up at him, joining in the laughter after a moment or so.

"Ya know, you should have stayed in the cell" he continued, lifting Rose to her feet.

"Come on Jack. You know what I'm like" Rose responded, looking up into his brilliant blue eyes. Jack narrowed his gaze softly, before shaking his head of brown hair.

"Nice to see you again" he commented, bringing her into a hug. Rose clung onto him, smiling widely.

"Likewise" she returned before letting out an exasperated breath and moving backwards "Now where is the Doctor?"

Jack cleared his throat, opening his mouth for a moment before shutting it promptly "The thing is…"

Instantaneously…

"So you and Jack?" the Doctor gabbled. There had been about five minutes silence prior to this icebreaker as Jenny lay flat on her stomach next to her father in a service shaft. He had several wires in his left hand, his sonic screwdriver tucked into his breast pocket whilst his glasses rested on the crook of his nose.

Jenny rolled her eyes sarcastically as she held several sheets of kitchen foil and some duck-tape in front of her "Is this _really _the time?" she responded in almost disbelief, adjusting herself in the confined space.

"Just wanted to make some conversation…sorry, none of my business really" the Doctor replied, delving into his right trouser pocket "Could you just". With that Jenny shuffled over as her father pulled out a set of pliers and began tugging at the green wire between his forefinger and thumb. She sighed with a resigning tone, watching him work.

"You need the red wire to attach to that one" she stated, changing the subject.

"How do you kn-" the Doctor began.

"I'm your daughter. How could I not know how to redirect the mainframe circuit wires?" she smiled.

The Doctor sent her a proud glance "Could you hold that piece of foil out?". Jenny obeyed quickly as he shot the sonic screwdriver at the wires "How did you even meet?"

"Dad" she mumbled.

"I just…Him?" the Doctor proceeded "You know he is immortal, right? And he is like a dog with a bone…and he" the Doctor was silenced by his daughters fingers on his lips.

"I like him. He likes me. End of discussion" Jenny instructed "And no talking me out of this" his hazel eyes rolled over as they broke the glance with that sparkling viridian. The Doctor blinked softly, nodding to signify the agreement. Jenny beamed a white smirk in triumph "Now…do you want to tell me about Rose?"

"There is nothing to tell" the Doctor returned coldly.

"Come on. The look on your face said it all earlier" Jenny returned gently, an inward grin spreading to her face.

"I need the blue wire attached to the white wire" the Doctor digressed, trying to remain focused on the task in hand as he passed Jenny the electronic cables.

"Who is she dad?" his daughter persisted, she was determined to prove she could be just as stubborn as he is. After an anticipatory lull of sound the Doctor seemed to loose the look of concentration that focused his glance. Facial expression relaxing slightly, loosing the harsh and hard shadowing of his features he tumbled over his tongue.

"She…" he began solemnly, thinking to the last time he had seen her face to face "She's my friend" the Doctor concluded, a note of remorse ripping into his voice. Jenny, who had been listening intently, watched her father for a moment. The distant and numb presence he was emitting confirmed her suspicions. The fact remained that the moment she was mentioned earlier, for a split second, a flicker of happiness flushed over his face. She also noted the moment when his body tensed up as the 'other him' stated that they would stop the Cybermen first and Jack clearly had a problem with it. She knew Jack, and she understood her father's body language. There was one logical conclusion.

"You love her, don't you?" she put forward, resting on her elbows and forearms as her father went to continue working. The Doctor's eyes began to prickle with a tender pain, with a sigh he banished the verging tears, turning to face his daughter once more.

"Humans wither and die Jenny, they die and we live forever. Regenerating and regenerating." he began to explain, loosing grip of his own reasoning, the control of emotion deteriorating in his words.

"That doesn't stop you loving someone" Jenny replied simply, a smile spreading from cheek to cheek. The Doctor pulled his glasses off, narrowing his wise gaze before deciding that she was scarily able to understand his thought matrix almost instantly, just going on, by what he could deduce, body language. She seemed to be the only person to truly comprehend him…well, except for…a small smile began to pull at his lips when suddenly a rumble of metal below them shook the service shaft aggressively, dismissing his train of thought.

"We'd better get going. I think this is done" the Doctor stated, placing a piece of duck-tape around his creation "Just finish up that bit, aim the screwdriver at the blue wire and…" Jenny gave a glare to her father that silenced him immediately "I'll leave you to it". With that he shuffled backwards, falling down to the ground again. Straightening his tie, the Doctor returned to the CCTV room, running down the now charred corridor, feeling he reverberation of a slamming metal door linger in the air.

"_Phases one and two complete" _his mind rang.

In the main atrium however…

"There is an inequality between the parallel worlds" the blue eyed Cyberman stated.

"What does that mean?" the _Doctor_ questioned, turning on the spot. Two Cybermen stood behind him silently. He had been dragged from his cell on demands that he wanted to know what was going on. Being logical, his cyber guards had complied with his wishes. He was unarmed and unable to interfere with their plan.

"There is a surplus presence on this earth. It must be deleted" the metallic voice returned. The _Doctor _felt a churning in his stomach in pretence as the Cyberman proceeded "Rose Tyler is the last human to enter through the void"

"That doesn't make sense what all this is about though. I thought you were converting the-" the _Doctor _retorted, anger relishing in the words he spat out.

"We have a strong enough army Doctor. We have passed that stage" the Cyberman continued.

"Stage? What is the next stage then, hm? And why do you need the-" he paused, he didn't know what they needed remember "needsomething from the Tardis?"

"The presence must be deleted. It must happen or the worlds will collapse and our armies will not be able to conquer these planets. With the void restored the Cybermen will rule both parallels of this universe. The object contains enough power to permanently delete the presence from the entirety of space and time, removing its existence entirely. That is all. You shall be returned to your cell Doctor. You will not stop us"

The _Doctor's_ rage toiled turbulently within him, searing a blinding light through his mind. He must not show weakness yet his whole world was crashing down around him. Rose, _his_ entire world, was going to be destroyed and he couldn't stand by and watch that happen. Eyes darting around the room once more spied entrances at each of the four walls. The metal guards grabbed him by his shoulders, directing him back to the cell.

"Phase 3 complete" the _Doctor _smirked inwardly.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"The glass mirror holds the ghosts of the other 9 doctors right? and the glass mirror was forged at the centre of the planet you know this. It's the only one of its kind. That power in pala… just the glass is so strong and with the subcon-energy equal to that of _nine _time lords. It would magnify the beam to such a scale that the force of a nuclear bomb would fall on one single atom, destroying the being entirely" the _Doctor_ explained to himself.

The Doctor rested against the CCTV console gingerly, this was advanced for the Cybermen. Too advanced. This wasn't normal "So…what is this inequality? Rose wouldn't make such an imbalance. Sure maybe one proton here or there would be displaced but she is a human and replaced another. There should be no problem"

"That's why we need to swap suits" the _Doctor _responded, moving towards him.

"What?" the Doctor blurted out, furrowing his brow.

"They aren't trying to delete everything…they are trying to reach the void opening at the medusa cascade with the excess energy produced from that single deletion. Like you said, this universe is running ahead of the other. The energy will delete Rose in the other universe" he stated coldly, hands burrowed in the pockets of his blue suit.

"But there is only one Rose. Unless they" the Doctor answered, trying to prove the Cybermen had it wrong.

"That is why there is a rip in reality above the stadium. They have turned back time so much so in that universe…you haven't met, heck she is only a few weeks old" the _Doctor _clarified.

"But that's not right, she is…how is swapping suits going to help?" the Doctor heatedly returned, his hearts pumping furiously. A silence filled the room as the _Doctor _turned to the screens. He saw Rose running with Jack from what appeared to be a store room. A sigh sank from his lips as he uttered his next sentence.

"Phase 4. It's going to be me. You know it's for the best because I do"

"But…she can't, I can't…you are" the Doctor, gritted his teeth. This was not supposed to happen. How could he have made such a miscalculation.

"Just don't tell them we've swapped. And tell her. Everyday tell Rose" his counterpart smiled sorrowfully, his voice choking slightly as he placed a hand on the man before him's strong shoulder.

"I will" the Doctor agreed, staring into the depths of his own soul, he could see his own world being torn apart, seam by seam in his own burning brown eyes.


	10. Decoy and Target

**Chapter 10 - Decoy and Target**

"Well done. You managed to get us to the heart of the whole situation" Rose whispered as her and Jack remained crouched behind a wall. From what she could tell, this was the head of operations for the Cybermen and knowing that, she knew the Doctor was around here somewhere.

"Now Rose, whatever you do please don't go off. I promised the Doctor I would look after you until-" Jack rambled, his arm outstretched in front of her (as if that ever worked before).

"Until what?" Rose blurted out, causing Jack to flicker his gaze to her. It hurt so much lying to her about the Doctor. The real Doctor. Although that is who they were watching at this second in time, unknown to Rose. All Jack could remember was him saying, the Doctorsaying that this was for the best, him being able to regenerate and all. Well it was something along those lines.

"Just trust me…It's complicated and now is not the time, nor the place" he responded, only to be cut off by the Doctor starting a rant. He was stood in the centre of this hall in his brown pinstripe suit, turning on the heel of his deep magenta converse, he was alone apart from the cyber leader and of course Jack and Rose, who he knew were there as he took a sharp sniff inwards. He also knew that Jenny was waiting in the opposite entrance, much in the same position as Jack and Rose, unknown to them.

"So let me verify this. Rose is the imbalance?" the Doctor repeated slowly, scrutinising the metal shell carefully.

"Corre-" the Cyber-leader noted, his voice distorting slightly.

"What, got a frog stuck in your throat? A little tickle…not that you could feel it" the Doctor questioned, sizing up to the leader so that their feet were nearly touching.

"Corre-c-t" the leader stuttered as the Doctor stared into his blue eyes.

"What is wrong with that Cyberman, Jack?" Rose whispered, watching the scene unfold before her.

"I don't know but something isn't right" her friend replied, more preoccupied listening to the Doctor. She was right though. Something was not making sense, he just couldn't place a finger on it. Jenny started intently, much like her father, the form of the cyber-leader was not traditional. It was irregular, something must be making the metal heavier and denser than normal, also a deeper grey.

"And you expect me to let her just be deleted by you. Right now?" the Doctor continued, moving away calmly. There was no response "Well that isn't going to happen and do you know why? She is the most important thing in the universe to me. I love her. Yes love. Remember that emotion love? Gathered not. And now I feel like I fool. So confused, my heart's bruised….wait that is _Out of reach_…" the Doctor was then cut off abruptly by the cyber being. Rose gazed intently on her love's face as she felt tears prickle her eyes and a smile spread from cheek to cheek.

"Cease communication. You shall be .sigmasigma1275delta-" the Cyber-leader proceeded, his techno babble continuing for a good twenty seconds as the Doctor stood with a steady stance. Feet shoulder width apart, left foot a step ahead of his right as he braced what he knew was about to be revealed, eyes fixated on the being with a stern glare.

"Gamm-m-m-aa" the Cyberman screeched, causing Rose and Jack to cover their ears.

"YOU SHALL BE EX-TERR-MINATED" the metal creature suddenly boomed, voice transformed.

Rose and Jack bent their gazes to one another, fear swirling in their eyes as Jenny smirked with an 'I knew it' grin.

"Oh I am sorry I was under the impression you were a Cyberman" the Doctor stated sarcastically "Then again I am too brilliant to have not been able to work it out. Oh and also how to make you show your true form" the Doctor delved into his pocket revealing a familiar tool "You always forget the screwdriver" he proceeded, rolling his eyes "So. You being speechless must mean I am correct in naming you Dalek"

There was no response from the metal body.

"Come on. No need to be shy" the man in the suit teased "Fine. Just one question why go through the trouble to disguise yourself as a Cyberman. Seriously brilliant idea, had me fooled for about an hour, which is an achievement, but still"

"We had no other option. We had to escape the void"

"Oh now I get it. Thought you'd outsmart the Doctor by going in disguise so that you can actually exit the void. Because I knew. I knew that you were soaked for longer in that void stuff so you had even less of a chance of escaping than the Cybermen. Thankfully. But What did you do? Slaughter the millions of Cybermen and takes their bodies? Stupid question you must have done" the Doctor smirked. Suddenly there was a whir of energy above the Doctor's head. He heard it, he knew it was coming.

"The Daleks will always survive. We need the emperor. We devised a way to turn back time as you do so freely" the robot announced.

"Well technically you've taken the Cybermen's ability to delete and manipulated it but that is besides the point. Oh and by the way, next time don't change the metal you're made of. Dalekanium is so easy to spot. Anybody could spot it a mile off" the Doctor commented.

"Doctor. You are an enemy of the Daleks. You and the Bad Wolf will be exterminated"

"Oh so this wasn't just about the imbalance. Right. I get it. Get rid of Bad Wolf, allow the emperor to live, enslave the universe…well technically 2 universes" the man in the suit sounded, putting together the final piece of the puzzle. He knew then that his time had come. This was the end. The end of him in his brown suit.

"Alright. But if these are my last words then let them be this. Rose Tyler…"

With that Rose leapt up past Jack, causing him to drop to the ground. His eyes darted over to the opposite wall where Jenny was tampering with the electrics.

Tears streaming down her cheeks as she ran, the Doctor smiled softly to her "I love you". As quicky as their eyes had met they were torn apart by a searing white light. That caused her to fall to the ground. The Doctor was engulfed in the white, his silhouette only visible as Rose struggled with her vision.

Everything seemed to be muted as her heart beat slowly and deeply, her movement staggered she fell onto the Doctor. Embracing his limp body quietly, she heard footsteps and a metallic voice, labelling her as the Bad Wolf. She couldn't care less as she caressed the warmth of the Doctor in her arms, kissing his forehead, tears sliding onto his lifeless face.

"Regenerate Doctor" she whispered, her hand stroking his handsome face repeatedly.

"Rose!" Jack yelled, shooting at the encroaching 'cyberdaleks' that were swarming her.

"I can't leave him" she screamed, only to feel her voice echo in her lungs. She buried her sobbing form into his chest, intertwining his dead fingers with hers in an attempt to revive him it seemed "Doctor. It's really you. I know it is. You can't do this. Wake up. Wake up" she said into him, losing all hope.

Without warning a familiar sound graced her ears, causing her to lift her blonde head slowly. The Tardis materialised before her. A silhouette she thought she'd never see standing in the doorway.

Whilst preoccupied Jenny had a spark of genius, she slid across the floor, shooting like Jack at the masses of metal. She then deleved into the dead Doctor's pocket retrieving the sonic screwdriver and attaching it to her gun. Instantly the blue eyed being stood over her. She aimed and shot, a violent purple beam searing through its head. Causing all the creatures to drop to the ground, the floor began to shake. The roof suddenly ripped, revealing the swirling vortex they had seen on arriving. The wind rattled their ears as Rose remained frozen, slowly rising from the ground and walking toward the Tardis, an outstretched hand beckoning her.

Jack glared in disbelief as the walls were pulled upwards before him, he saw Jenny run into the Tardis after an entranced Rose and decided to grab the body that lay alone on the cold floor. He hoisted the thin corpse over his shoulders, jumping into the Tardis as the doors snapped shut behind him.

All was silent compared to the sound of screeching metal and convulsing universe outside. Jenny had taken them away already and was running around the console, much like the Doctor would normally. However he was doing nothing. He was standing still, staring deep into Rose's eyes, her beautiful brown eyes.


	11. Need and Love requires two hearts,part 1

**Chapter 11 - Need and Love requires two hearts, part 1**

_Note : This is all in Jack's p.o.v.____ also kitten is the name for a baby rabbit, threw in a bit of Britney (Don't let me be the last to know) for good measure. Hope that helps._

I coughed softly, breaking the silence that filled the bridge as I set a Doctor onto the ground. Now I say _a _Doctor because to be honest I have no clue which Doctor is which. The lifeless shell of the man that I was now resting on the cold floor was wearing a brown suit yet wouldn't regenerate…either he refused to regenerate or simply couldn't - it made no sense. When I looked up all I saw was Rose staring at the other Doctor with a tear stained face. Her staggered, shallow breaths were all anybody could hear as she quivered, they seemed to silence the hum of the Tardis.

The Doctor that stood before her was wearing a blue suit, so surely this is the human one, right? I mean they should be hugging each other surely? I diverted my gaze to Jenny. She was watching quietly, her eyes seemed to be working much like her father's did, a thousand thoughts within the blink of an eye. She knew what had happened or was happening. I felt a smile grow within me but it wouldn't fathom on my face, the body at my feet made sure of that.

"Who are you?" Rose breathed, her mind was fizzling out as her eyes darted over the being in front of her. Sure, he looked like the man she fell in love with but so did the corpse that I was standing beside. She was so confused, nothing made sense to her apparent raddled thoughts. When she was with the Doctor everything made sense. Everything. I saw that on her face from the moment I met her. So why is she asking who he is? It's anybody's guess. I'd put it down to shell shock.

Back in the war time, when a shell hit, you'd see people emerge from the shelters like rabbits on a hunt. I've only been hunting once. You see, they get chased into their burrows or under a tree, sure you hit one or two unsuspecting old coneys and maybe one naïve little kitten but the majority dive for cover. If you were taking your time, like we were, you see them emerge. Their eyes are wide and dilated, their ears on alert as they slowly creep outwards. They hesitate panning their surroundings, staring at a point in the sky. It was a weird sight. The lot of them, frozen, staring outwards. Time swings back into motion, their noses twitch, and suddenly they realize that one of them is lying dead on the ground. They run at them nudge them tentatively as if to say 'get up' and when they don't they lie down next to them. That's when the rest of the group got their guns out and shot the whole warren. That's what happened in London. The Germans waited, saw a woman running to her slain son who lay beneath the rubble of her house and then dropped the second shell. Like I said. I never went hunting again.

"Rose. It is me, the Doctor" a Doctor responded, staring at Rose with an inane tone of voice.

"No he's the Doctor" she responded softly. Then like one of those bombs she exploded "HE IS _MY_ DOCTOR! He is lying there because of _YOU. _The only one of you who could regenerate. The _only _one. The one who was needed by so many more people than you. Only _I _need you. Can't you see that? There was never meant to be a human you because humanity is dangerous. You only care about me!" Rose yelled, approaching the man.

…**My friends say you're so into me, and that you need me desperately…**

"You're right" the man replied with a defeated exhaling breath, looking outwards past the rims of his glasses and then drawing his attention to Rose.

When she was angry she was furious but I had never seen her like this. Sobbing with dry tears as she yelled into a Doctor's face "That is what he meant. I _understand_ now! He meant that you were too dangerous to be left on your own…as in being the only Doctor left in any parallel because you would destroy the universe, build it back up and then kill everything once more just to save my life"

…**They say you say we're so complete, but I need to hear it straight from you, if you want me to believe it's true…**

"Tell me. Go on. Admit it" Rose snared, staring right into his eyes. They were a breath apart, I wasn't sure whether to pull her away or push Rose into his embrace so I stood, motionless.

"You're right" he repeated, his brown eyes flickering with golden sparks. Rose quivered a moment, moving backwards. For a second I though she was going to kiss him as her fragile lips trembled.

…**I've been waiting for so long it hurts, I wanna hear you say the words, please...**

"You know. I always wanted to hear you say I love you, and when you did it felt so right, so amazing. And that is why he wouldn't answer me on that beach. He knew that I'd be distracted by that longing I have had from nearly the moment I met him. He knew that being fulfilled was the only way. I thought I needed validation for what I had known for such a long time. But you know what, he was right. His plan worked. He love-" her words seemed to be caught in her throat. I think the truth of the matter is that Rose didn't really know if the Doctor did love her. I think he did. Anybody walking passed the pair would think he did. But the Doctor was complicated and there are many levels of love. Anything could have been going on in his brilliant mind.

Rose was holding her tongue to the roof of her mouth, the pain in her eyes was burning the air that she stared into "he walked away and showed something that cannot be explained with the words you say to me everyday" Rose concluded. I was flabbergasted as was Jenny who seemed to be staring in confusion now. This unnerved me slightly as the same expression flooded the Doctor's face.

…**Don't, don't let me be the last to know, don't hold back, just let it go…**

"I would have begged him to tell me on that beach if I could. Good job I didn't though because I would have run off with him, it would have been him I kissed and then you would have destroyed the whole universe trying to win me back" Rose proceeded, kneeling by the dead Doctor's head. She ran a hand through his hair and tears began trickling down her apple cheeks.

"Come on Rosie" I interrupted, lifting her up from the ground. She shrugged me off as expected, I didn't say anything back, the way the Doctor was watching and nodded at me was thanks enough.

…**I need to hear you say, you need me all the way…**

"The truth of the matter is he _needed_ me. And that was more than I could have asked for" Rose concluded, walking over the living Doctor.

…**Oh, if you love me so…**

"Do you want me to take you home?" the man in the blue suit responded quietly, trying to catch Rose's gaze. He looked hurt and proud at the same time as he straightened himself up, his eyes were old, heavy with emotion. Don't blame him, Rose really laid into the poor guy, wasn't his fault that he was human, but then again everything she said made sense. The Doctor did care about her, perhaps too much to risk hurting her with the words 'I love you' - powerful things words.

"Before you do. Why didn't he regenerate?" Rose interrogated, snapping me out of my thoughts. My eyes shifted back to this Doctor, he inhaled calmly. He was making a decision, I could tell, so could Jenny. We both tensed with a feeling that the future had been altered somehow. You know, one of those weird moments in your life when you think it can go one of two ways depending on what words leave their taste lingering on your lips.

…**Don't let me be the last to know…**

"Rose. He didn't regenerate because he couldn't" the Doctor in the blue suit replied, taking her hands in his. I felt my jaw drop, I saw Jenny smirk at me triumphantly from the corner of my eye. I was too preoccupied to make a quip, for once in my life. This moment was Rose's - I wasn't going to tarnish it for her. She met his gaze with an overwhelmed breath.

"Doctor?" she began.

"The one and only" _the_ Doctor stated with a slight elation, causing her to slowly walk up to him before launching herself into a hug. He caught Rose gracefully, enveloping her in his embrace, she cried into his shoulder for a moment. Not going to lie, I was tearing up as I watched them. She suddenly broke away, slapping him on the arm, I quietly noted his arms were still snaked around her waist, smooth Doc, smooth you hypocritical bast-.

"Hey what was that for?!" he returned, looking down to Rose.

"You let me go on and would have taken me home if I hadn't said anything!" she replied, half laughing, half crying.

His eyes calculated and a moment of nostalgia enraptured his face before he turned his sights on me, who had a right mind to slap him.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked cheekily, an apologetic glimmer in his gaze.

"You think I am going to take a ride on the outside again?" I replied, laughing to say 'apology accepted'. Suddenly it was as though the gravity of events had been lifted from the air and the general consensus was - phew.

"Jack?!" Jenny piped up, running over to me and hugging me around the waist.

"Jenny" I returned, putting an arm around her petite waist.

"Don't" the Doctor bluntly interrupted, one arm still remained around Rose, holding her close to him. She didn't seem to mind. I knew exactly what he was up to - our positions were mirrored.


	12. Need and Love requires two hearts,part 2

**Chapter 11 - Need and Love requires two hearts, part 2**

She felt the presence of the Doctor's arm but chose to ignore it. More like bask in it. As she caught the eyes of the blonde Jack was holding a golden matter overwhelmed the body on the floor. Everybody turned in alarm except for the Doctor who watched sedately "I th-thought you said he couldn't regenerate?" Rose stammered, somewhat confused.

"He can't" the Doctor confirmed as a shining mass swirled into the air and shot itself into a small box under the Tardis' console with a flap of metal - he knew exactly where it was heading, right for the heart of the Tardis.

"The right bit of time-lord in him, eh?" Jack commented, his eyes following the particles softly. Rose sighed, feeling tears prickle at her eyes. She had loved that man, despite what she had said, she did love him but loved _her_ Doctor more. His arm around her never made her feel so comforted as it did now.

"Yup" the Doctor grinned, gazing at Jenny who smirked back.

A question had been plaguing Rose since Jack had mentioned it moments ago, well several questions were but this one seemed to take precedence over the others and now that they were all standing in a lull of conversation, she thought now would be a good time.

"You let him cling onto the outside of the Tardis, pulling him through the _time vortex_?" she began irately, the Doctor looked to her.

"Um…" was all he could muster before Rose spoke over him.

"He could have been killed!" she burst out, tapping the Doctor on his upper arm, snapping him to her attention and away from a sniggering Jack. He had most certainly missed Rose.

"Hey…there was an extremely logical explanation for that…which" he paused, seeing Jack raise an eyebrow in confusion whilst Jenny and Rose folded their arms in a similar fashion "I will _explain _…in detail...later but the fact of the matter is that he is immortal" he rambled, pointing like a five year old.

"Im-mortal" Rose repeated, eying her friend up and down "How much have I missed?"

"Well…" the Doctor began, clinging to the back of his neck with his palm.

"If you are going to have a catch-up then we'd best" Jack interrupted, taking Jenny's hand and swinging it merrily, a laddish air surrounding him.

"Oh no you don't" the Doctor warned, earning a glare from his daughter "Fine! Just not where I can see or hear you in any manner. You got it?"

"Yes dad" Jenny replied, biting her bottom lip _"God this is embarrassing" _she pondered her eyes rolling sarcastically.

"Dad?" Rose asked quickly. A moment of silence passed before the Doctor stopped giving Jack the stink-eye and snapped back into the conversation "Rose. This is…well…my daughter"

"What?" was all she managed.

"Before you slap me, which I know you are going to…let me explain" the Doctor continued "doing that a lot lately" he murmured before proceeding "Jenny is my daughter. It was just a DNA replicatory procedure that…" he began, but looking at Rose she seemed a little lost "Basically this machine took my DNA, jumbled it up and then voila Jenny"

Rose stared into his eyes, he wasn't lying and the anger that could have been labelled as jealousy subsided. The Doctor did say he had children before but it was a shock none the less.

"It's nice to meet you" Rose smiled, offering a hand to Jenny, which she took happily "…and Jack. You really haven't changed a bit" she added.

Jack chuckled a little and with that a shake of the Tardis suddenly took Rose's balance as well as Jenny's, both falling against the console as the Doctor and Jack fell the opposite way.

"Ow!!" the blondes sounded in unison, inspecting their right ring fingers before putting them to their own lips in an almost identical manner.

"Okay _that _was weird" Jack commented, staring at the Doctor.

"You two alright?" he asked concernedly, walking to the console's screen. As he adjusted it the pair nodded with a yes, looking confusedly at one another "Oh what are _you_ doing now?" the Doctor questioned with a tiresome air. The Tardis didn't seem to relax, that was probably why she jerked about so much. Well that was the Doctor's conclusion anyway.

"Just lifting her up Doc, sheesh!" Jack returned, not realising that the Time lord was addressing his ship and not him, for once.

The Doctor ignored this as he was addressing the Tardis, clinging to the screen with an exasperated tone, pulling out his glasses. Doing so Jack peered over his shoulder, adopting a contorted expression.

"Er, Doctor…is that a bio cross reference?" Jack stated, knowing exactly what it was. His head shot up, grasping the screen and adjusting his spectacles. The Tardis announced the result.

_: Match Confirmed :_

Exchanging weary glances with Jenny, Rose asked to obvious "Match for what?"

The Doctor was suspended in motion, like a still in a film, static. Lulling into motion once more a softened look overcame the Doctor, his lips marginely parted as he diverted his eyes to Rose and Jenny. Jack, who was unable to bear the suspense, decided to speed things up a bit, there had been enough drama today without this lovely new situation.

"Rose Tyler. Meet your daughter, Jenny" Jack announced, causing a mother and daughter to set eyes on one another other for the first time.

"What?!" the pair stated in shock.

"Doc, I'll leave you to explain this one 'cause to be honest I have no clue how this happened. I mean Jenny is what eighteen and Rose is nineteen?" Jack announced, flabbergasted.

"Jenny is seventeen" the Doctor noted, giving his friend a dark stare. In return Jack hesitantly lifted his eyes up to Jenny who bit her lip mouthing a 'sorry'. Cheeks burning the pair averted eye contact for a moment "Okay. I_ do not_ want to know" the Doctor continued, shaking his head slightly.

"Doctor how _could_ this have happened. I'm nineteen and we most certainly have not…" Rose reeled, her hazel gaze flitting between her 'daughter' and the Doctor until she was captured by his hazel eyes, suddenly loosing her sentence "Not that I wouldn't want t-, wha-, what I mean to say is that _this_" she gestured between herself and the blonde "is a physical impossibility"

"Well, we all know how _he_ likes impossible" Jack murmured, earning a sidewise glance from the Time lord in question.

"Rose, this might seem a bit confusing and totally irrational but I went to a planet Messaline, well the Tardis took me, Donna and Martha there…and to cut a long story short my DNA was taken by a machine, jumbled up, and the result was Jenny" the Doctor paused, with one hand in his left pocket as he indicated his daughter.

"I'm still a bit confused" Rose commented "How am I her mother…I wasn't with you"

"The Tardis must have, somehow, introduced some of your DNA into the progenation machine. My existence must have appeared to be a paradox" Jenny replied, causing the Doctor to smile and Rose to her surprise.

"Well she certainly is _your_ daughter" Rose admitted, looking to the young girl "And I guess mine too"

Rose embraced Jenny warmly as the Doctor just watched, remaining in utter bewilderment.

"Nice to meet you mum" Jenny giggled, enjoying the whole situation, she had the most fantastic father who was totally smitten with her mother, as she deducted by the look he was giving the back of Rose's head right now. Jenny smiled and set her eyes at Rose as though gesturing him to do something.

"So anybody else knackered? Saving two universes does knock it out of you, even me" the Doctor blurted out as the pair parted. The group laughed lightly as the Tardis settled itself in the time vortex, allowing her inhabitants to have a well deserved break.

* * *

"So what you are telling me is you know what happened, all of it?" Rose gawped as the Doctor continued to follow her down one of the Taridis' corridors.

"Yup" the Doctor popped, hands in his pockets as they strolled, passing many doors. A noise suddenly caught his attention as he passed one room in particular "Hands OFF JACK!" the Doctor called, rapping his knuckles on the mahogany wood door that lead into what was now Jenny's room. Rose who had just realised the Doctor was no longer behind her.

"Leave 'em alone!" Rose whispered, gesturing to the somewhat troubled father that now had his ear pressed up against the door.

"What?!" the Doctor replied in shock "I can't hear any noise" he rasped in an alarmed tone, furrowing his brow.

"Dad!" Jenny called out in shock, not emerging from the room.

"I do not appreciate that comment by the way!" Jack's voice piped up, followed soon after with female giggles.

Rose rolled her eyes, forcibly prying the Doctor from the door and pulling him down the corridor "Come on let them be" she started, fishing for his eye contact. It was weird, she sounded like her mother. Then a realisation hit her "I'm gonna have to tell _my_ mother".

The Doctor raised his eyebrows in horror, clearly the threat of a Jackie Tyler slap had put the fear of god into him as he lulled against the wall. Rose met his eyes wearily before the reunited couple burst into peels of laughter. He sighed after a moment, to her amusement as he intertwined their hands together, slowly growing closer to her as they grinded to a halt outside a door. A moment of silence passed before Rose decided to speak once more "So" she began, leaning against the wood.

The Doctor smiled a little "So" he repeated. There was a small pause as the pair lingered "Oh and before you ask I didn't see _everything_. It was random visions mostly" he added "A few, I hasten to add, I blocked out. Some things...well" suddenly feeling warm around the collar the Doctor didn't realise he was blushing. Rose watched him, a small grin fathoming on her face.

"I wasn't going to ask about that" she disclosed, cheeks a tint of red also.

"Oh" was all the Doctor gathered from his voice, looking away for a second before Rose continued to speak.

"About everything I said..." Rose started, searching his eyes "What do you think?"

"What do you think I think?" the Doctor returned, his thumbs rubbing her hands softly.

"I don't know, that's why I asked" she stated with a chuckle, causing the Doctor to grin.

"I missed you" he admitted sincerely, mouth remaining open for a second allowing a warm breath to catch Rose's. She felt like everything else was becoming blurred - insignificant. All that mattered was the face that was lingering only centimetres from hers. His eyes were dark and dangerous, yet enticing as the chocolate brown swirled "And I do…need you" the Doctor proceeded, taking one hand and dropping his fingers into a wisp of blonde hair. He watched them move through smoothly, it was as though Rose's hair demanded his fingers to run through it "I think, more than you realise" he concluded, hand resting on her cheek.

Rose couldn't breathe, Rose couldn't think. The hand he had left dangled by her side as she continued to stare, lost in the embrace of his eyes and the sensation of his touch, captivated. She was still leaning against the door and he was now stood in front of her an immeasurable distance apart as no space was visible between them.

"I may have some idea" Rose whispered as his lips approached hers, causing them to stop moving as they meshed.

It was overwhelming but fantastic. Rose had kissed a Doctor before but not like this, the human version of the Doctor just didn't seem right, deep down she had to admit that there was something different about him, not just biologically or emotionally. Perhaps it was the knowledge that her Doctor was in another universe without her? But this moment right now was as authentic as they came; the Doctor was now holding her body against his and kissing her with a delicate and tender passion that only he could provide.

They broke apart for air, but only for an instant. Lips crashing together haphazardly, roughly skimming one another as her arms curled around the Doctor's neck. He was lost in the ecstasy and now pulling Rose in through his bedroom door.

Along the corridor...

Jack ambled out of the room, ruffling his hair in just his trousers. He peered along the hall, expecting an irate Doctor to jump out at him in some fatherly rant but what he saw took him by surprise. The Doctor and Rose, locking lips and guiding one another into a room.

He grinned cheekily, biting his bottom lip for a moment before shouting out "Keep it down will ya people are trying to sleep!" he called.

The pair broke apart, dazed for a moment as they looked down the corridor at a grinning friend. The Doctor turned to Rose and they both laughed lightly.

Staring into his eyes Rose felt her smile grow, this is what she had been waiting for as she searched. The moment when she was back at his side, grinning into his eyes and immersed in his life once more. Sure things were a little different but different and new were never that bad. They'd still have adventures, still save planets and run. But this was a new beginning for her, and him. Both returning to that wonderful life he led, with a few obvious perks - one of which she noted as his lips captured hers once more.


End file.
